You'll Be In My Heart
by LittleBittyAbby
Summary: When Spencer becomes sick, her whole word changes. Her relationship with everyone changes, and everyone's relationship with Spencer becomes at stake. With all the stress, and attention on her, how will Spencer react? How will everyone else react?
1. Chapter 1

**So this story isn't going to be happy. There will be happy parts, like chapter three but that's pretty much it. Well maybe at the very end, I'm still deciding. So it's pretty sick that I came up with this on my own, and these are my everyday thoughts. I'll elaborate more at the end. Story information: Toby's mom died of cancer, not falling/jumping/being pushed off a roof. Alison is alive, and it's not all spoby like the usual. It's more drama/comfort then romance, you'll see why. So let's get to it. There may be some occurrences of 'A'**

* * *

It's amazing how you think you're fine one minute, but the next, you world is crumbling down. When something can be mistaken so terribly, or you just want to go back in time, a time where you thought for sure it would all end one day. Well in this case it most defiantly will, but maybe not in a good way.

You are in denial for a period of time, accusing whoever it is of lying. But when it sets in, you cry and cry, your angry, you want to overcome whatever it is, and you just can't believe it.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Toby asked.

"Weak and tired." Spencer yawned.

"Spence, you have to go to the doctor. You've been like this for a week." Toby told her.

"No. I don't need to." Spencer responded.

"Fine." Toby huffed.

"Toby, don't worry about it." Spencer groaned. "I've been stressed. And field hockey just started."

"Please Spence, I'm worried. You're acting differently. You're losing weight too!" Toby exclaimed.

"I'm fine, Toby. Nothing is wrong." Spencer replied, putting away her plate. "I have to get home." She sighed. She gave Toby a peck on the lips then left.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" Spencer yelled, walking in the back door.

"I'm working." Veronica replied. Spencer made her way up to her bedroom. She sighed, and got ready for bed. She took a shower, and went to sleep.

In the morning Spencer woke up with pain in her right leg. She shrugged it off at got ready for school. She didn't feel any better from last night at Toby's. As she got ready she noticed a bruise on her elbow. That's when she started to sense something was wrong.

Spencer climbed down the stairs, followed by her father. "Spence, are you okay?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Spencer asked.

"You're limping." Peter noticed.

"I'm just sore from field hockey. I'm fine." She replied.

Peter nodded, and let his daughter go.

* * *

When Spencer arrived at school she was met by worried looks on everyone's face.

"What?" She wondered.

"We're all worried about you, Spence." Emily told her.

"I'm fine. I promise." Spencer said. "So what if I'm tired."

"Spence, you got a bruise from a small tap, yesterday." Hanna exclaimed. "Something is wrong."

"Yeah. And you look anorexic." Alison remarked. "Are you? I mean, you have all the symptoms."

"No! I'm not anorexic. I'm fine!" Spencer snapped, walking away from them.

"Is she limping?" Aria asked.

"Maybe she's right." Alison told the group. "Maybe she's fine, I mean she could just be sore from field hockey, and the puck hit her in the same place you tapped her."

The group nodded and went to class. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Spencer ignored everyone as best as she could. Which was considerably hard, having all her classes with at least one of them.

By the time lunch came around, she went home. She didn't feel well, which made the group even more worried. Although, she did text Toby to meet her after school.

* * *

It had been a week since Spencer had come back to school. Her parents knew something was up, and her friends came by everyday. Although, they were all busy on Friday, except for Toby, so he was alone.

"Spence?" Toby called.

"Hey." She sighed, coming from upstairs. She was in sweats, and she had multiple bruises.

"God Spence. Are you okay?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't know. I think we should go to the doctor's. Or a hospital, or something." She told him.

"What changed your mind?" He questioned.

"I had a bloody nose for 15 minutes." Spencer replied.

"Okay. I'll take you to the hospital." Toby told her.

"We're coming with you." Peter said coming out of his office with Veronica. She changed real quick, and they were off.

It took awhile for a doctor to call them back, but they didn't care since it wasn't an emergency.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Grayson." He introduced himself. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"Um, I've been feeling weak and tired. Having pain in my right leg, bruising easily, and I had a bloody nose for 15 minutes." Spencer explained.

"Anything else, maybe that others have noticed?" Dr. Grayson asked.

"She's been limping, and losing weight." Toby added.

"Okay, we'll take a blood test to see if we can find anything." Dr. Grayson told them.

* * *

It took quite a long time for the blood results to come back, but when they did they were bad, _very _bad,

The doctor came in with a frown on his face. He sighed before he started talking. "This is _never _an easy topic to bring up." He started. "I hate telling people this." He told them, they all had looks of anticipation. "Your blood results showed that you have way too many white blood cells. We looked more into this and found cancer cells. I'm sorry, but you have leukemia."

"Oh my god." Spencer breathed.

"The specific type is Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. Also known as ALL. This is 100 percent fatal, if not treated. From your blood results, it looks like you have a 50 percent chance of surviving. There's a cancer center in Philadelphia, and you'll need to stay for a week the first time, but the other times it would just be 2-3 days a week." Dr. Grayson explained. "If we do get rid of the cancer cells, the overall cure rate is 40 percent. We will do our best to make sure you are part of the 40 percent." He finished.

By this time, Peter and Veronica had blank expressions, Spencer was sobbing into Toby, and Toby had tears in his eyes. _Not again. _He thought. _Cancer can't take away someone else love._

The group drove home in silence, with the exception of Spencer's heartbreaking sobs. When they did arrive home, Spencer and Toby went up to her bedroom. Toby sat in the red chair, with Spencer curled up against him. He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed more.

Downstairs the doorbell rang. A teary-eyed Veronica opened the door.

"Hey Mrs. Hastings." Hanna greeted, "Can we see Spencer?"

"Umm. I don't know if she wants anyone except for Toby." Veronica told her, and the girls.

"Why? What's wrong?" Aria asked.

"You know what? You can go see her, but she's sick. Very sick." Veronica replied.

The four girls went upstairs and into Spencer's bedroom. They found Spencer curled up on Toby in the red chair, with tear stained cheeks. She was asleep, but you could tell she had been crying. Toby looked over at them, then looked on Spencer's bed.

The girls followed Toby's gaze and saw a pamphlet. Alison walked over to it, "Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia." She read out loud. "Spencer, she has cancer?"

Toby nodded, then looked back down at Spencer. Alison slowly sat on the edge of Spencer's bed. Hanna, Aria and Emily rushed into the bedroom and sat next to Alison. "How did she take it?" Aria asked.

"Well, she basically cried herself to sleep. But other than that pretty well." Toby replied.

"So what does this mean? Does she have to drop out of school?" Emily asked.

"She's going to take online classes I think. We still need to talk to the school." Toby sighed, running a hand through Spencer's hair.

"What's going to happen to her?" Alison questioned.

"Well, the doctor said she had a 50/50 chance of living, and 40 percent chance of being cured, without a relapse." Toby explained. "I think you should go before she wakes up."

"Okay." Emily agreed. Hanna and Aria followed her out the room.

"Alison, did you not hear me? I don't think Spencer wants company." Toby told her.

Alison sighed, "Fine."

* * *

Toby moved Spencer to the bed, and sat down next to her. There was a soft knock on the door, "Come in." He whispered.

"She's still sleeping?" Peter asked.

Toby nodded, "I don't blame her."

"Veronica and I were talking, we think Spencer should move in with you. We're never really home, and she needs you." Peter told him.

"Okay." Toby nodded. Peter smiled and walked out of the room.

Toby stroked Spencer's face and smiled down at her, "I love you."

A few hours later Spencer had waken up and Toby told her what her dad had said. She smiled, and they started packing her stuff. Not much longer later, they packed her stuff in the back of Toby's truck and went off to his loft.

Spencer sighed as she plopped down on Toby's couch. "I just can't believe it." She frowned.

"I know Spence. When my mom found out she had cancer, she said the same thing. But she gave up, she knew something was wrong for three years, Spence. I was so mad. She threw her life away, not caring about her family. But you're different, you're strong." Toby told her.

"What type of cancer did your mom have?" Spencer asked.

"She had breast cancer. The doctors said it could've been easily cured, if she cared." Toby explained.

"Toby, what's going to happen to me? I'm scared. Would if chemotherapy doesn't work?" Spencer started to cry.

"Spencer, you are going to make it out. I promise. Do you care about it?" Toby questioned.

"Yes. Of course!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Do you _want _to get better?" Toby asked.

"Of course!" Spencer answered.

"That's all it takes Spence. Cancer isn't taking away another woman I love. I won't let it. I will be there by your side through all of this. I promise." Toby replied, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "Are you hungry?"

Spencer nodded vigorously, "I haven't eaten in like 12 hours."

Toby chuckled. "What do you want?"

"Pasta. Lots and lots of pasta." Spencer replied. "And bread."

"So just a plate full of carbs." Toby teased.

"Shut up. Just go get me my carbs." Spencer pouted.

Toby smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon. I love you."

"I love you too." Spencer grinned.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a little choppy, but it's supposed to be like that, but hopefully the other chapters won't. The next chapter will probably be just a depressing as this one, it's Spencer's first trip to Philadelphia! And that's where she changes, you'll see.. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm writing these in advance, so when I post them so I don't have to worry about writing two chapters every week. And I think I'll post them every Thursday. Thursdays are my favorite days. So my response to comments will be at the end of every chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

On the drive to Philadelphia Spencer had gotten more and more nervous. She didn't know what to expect, and the fact she had to stay a whole week frightened her even more.

When they got to the hospital, they took her in right away. The room was painted a light yellow, with a window looking out. It had the hospital bed, and a small bed for family or in this case, Toby to sleep on while she was here.

Spencer changed into a hospital gown, and set blankets and pillows she brought from home down. Toby pulled up a chair next to the bed, and took Spencer's hand in his. Spencer laid her head back and closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Toby asked.

Spencer lifted her head and looked at Toby, "Not really. Okay as I can in this situation."

"How do you feel about needles?"Toby questioned.

"I don't care." Spencer shook her head.

"Then you'll have nothing to worry about. My mom used to have to do this, but I'm sure it's a little different with you." Toby told her.

Spencer smiled. "Thanks."

Toby moved his hand to her forehead as she closed his eyes again. A doctor came in a bit later. "Spencer?"

"Yes?" Spencer replied.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Williams." He introduced himself. "I'll be doing all the needles and stuff, the first one goes into your back. We'll need you to sit up. You won't be move for an hour, but that's normal."

Spencer scooted to the edge of her bed, Toby followed suit. He sat in front of her and took both her hands in his. Dr. Williams rubbed her back before sticking the needle in. Spencer gently squeezed Toby's hands, as he and Dr. Williams guided her back down.

"Okay, now we need to stick a needle in your hipbone so we can get bone marrow." Dr. Williams explained. "This will hurt, so why don't you hold her hands." He told Toby. The doctor stuck the needle into Spencer's hipbone, Spencer flinched and squeezed her eyes shut.

"The last one it just a catheter we're going to put in your chest." Dr. Williams said, before sticking one last needle in her chest. "The needle in your back contains the medicine that kills the cancer cells, so we'll do this everyday, and you'll have the catheter in for the week." Dr. Williams explained before he left.

Spencer fell asleep shortly after he left, she fell asleep holding Toby's hand in hers. Toby looked down at her, he couldn't believe this was happening to her. She didn't deserve it, she meant something to too many people to leave this world.

He knew her immune system would become weak, she wasn't going to be the same after all of this, and there wasn't any going back now. There's a chance she won't make it, he didn't like thinking like that, but he knew it was true. He felt hot tears run down his cheeks.

Here, lying in front of him was the strongest 18-year-old he knew. She had gone through so much, had so many obstacles she overcame, only to be told it didn't matter anymore. Only to find out, all the work she went through, to be the person she is today, doesn't matter anymore. Her body has to make the decision, she has no control over this anymore. He never wanted to let her go, no matter how hard he tried, her wouldn't be able to make this better.

He told himself plenty of times, he'd rather go through this and take Spencer's place. But then Spencer would be in Toby's place, and it wouldn't be any better. Then he tells himself everything will be alright, which he has a good feeling it won't, but then again, he felt a good feeling about his mom, and look where she is now.

Spencer woke up a few hours later, being able to move again. She took in her surroundings, and tried, she tried _so hard _to hold it together all this time. But being there, being at the hospital made it _so _real, she let the flood gates down. Toby held her close to his chest.

"Shh." Toby shushed. "I'm not going to say it's fine. Because it's not, but right now, you're okay."

"I'm scared." Spencer cried.

"I know." He whispered. "But right now, you're breathing, you can move and eat and drink. Live right now, Spence. Don't think of the possibilities that can happen later."

"I don't want to do this anymore. I just started, and I want it all to end." Spencer told him.

"Oh Spence. It'll be hard, I can't tell you what's going to happen, but let's try our hardest to kick cancer's butt." Toby replied. "It won't take you down without a fight, you're too strong."

Spencer smiled at Toby. "I love you, Toby. So much."

"I love you too, Spence. I love you too." He replied.

* * *

As the week went by, Spencer started to have symptoms of the chemotherapy. She vomited at least three times a day, she couldn't eat certain foods, and she's become tired and weak. Her parents have come to see her, and so had the girls. They gave her balloons and flowers, and some gifts.

It was Friday, Toby was packing everything so they could go home. Spencer was taking a nap, something she had been doing at least twice a day now, as Toby finished up. He woke her up so she could change in some comfortable clothes the girls gave her. Some nurses brought a wheelchair so she could be wheeled down to the car.

Unfortunately Spencer's hair started to fall out, whatever was left by the end of the week was thin, but she didn't care, she really didn't care about anything at this point. Toby had tried to get her spirits up, but it was hard. He had expected this, but at least she was getting better, little by little.

At least now she only had to make 2-3 day trips, from here on out. As the couple got to the car, Toby helped Spencer get into the car, then giving her the teddy bear Aria got her. She gladly took it from him a snuggled it into her chest.

As Toby stopped at a red light, he turned to Spencer. She was sleeping with her head against the window. She was holding the teddy bear in her lap, and had one over Toby's on the gear. Toby smiled sadly, and turned his head back to the road.

Not wanting to wake Spence up, he carried her inside. He tucked her in, and placed her bear next to her. He brought the rest of the stuff inside the loft, and settled on the couch. He turned on the television, and flipped through channels.

Spencer woke up in a comfortable bed, she looked around and immediately recognized the room. She got off the bed and stumbled out of the room holding her bear. She found Toby on the couch watching _Chopped_, it was the burger episode, and the blonde chick just got chopped.

Toby turned to look at her, a smile spread on his face, "Hey Sleeping Beauty."

Spencer smiled back. "Hey." She replied in a scratchy voice.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Weak, and tired, and sickly." Spencer told him, followed by a yawn.

"Go back to sleep." He suggested.

Spencer shook her head then sat next to Toby. He wrapped his arms around her small body as she rested her head on his chest. "You sure love that bear."

"Aria gave it to me. She said it was her great-grandmother's." Spencer told him, playing with the arms of the bear. "Her great-grandmother said to give it to someone special, who you can't live without, and your world would never be the same if he/she died."

"I would give it to you to." Toby whispered. "I'd give anything and everything to you."

"I know you would." Spencer grinned. "Can you do a favor for me?"

"Of course." Toby replied.

"If I don't make it to the end, promise me you'll move on, and find someone who makes you happy. I don't want to hold you back. I don't want to be the reason you never find love again." Spencer asked.

"Spence-"

"Promise me, Toby." Spencer pleaded.

Toby sighed. "I can't, Spencer. You mean the world and more to me, Spence." Toby explained.

"I didn't say forget about me, just if _any_ of this gets too hard, you can leave. I would understand if you did." Spencer told him.

"This doesn't change anything I feel about you, except make my love for you stronger." Toby admitted. "I really, _really _do love you."

"I love you too." Spencer replied, nuzzling her face in his chest.

* * *

While Spencer had fallen asleep, again, Emily, Aria, and Hanna came over to Toby's loft.

"How is she?" Emily asked.

"She's fine. But she's still caring too much for me. She told me she'd understand if I'd leave her, and if I ever wanted to, she wouldn't stop me. It was the most heartbreaking thing I've heard in a long, long time." Toby explained. "And she carries the bear everywhere, Aria."

Aria smiled. "She does?"

Toby nodded. "She told me the story behind it, even when she's asleep she doesn't let go."

"Like now?" Hanna pointed out, Spencer was still cuddled up against Toby, hold her bear with both hands, while Toby had her arms around you.

"She doesn't deserve any of this. She made a few mistakes, but she did them all for us, because she doesn't care enough about herself." Aria smiled sadly, "I wish I could have the courage to, but I would actually think what would happen to me."

"I know how you feel." Hanna agreed. "We say we'd die fort the person we love, but if you really think about it, there _would _be hesitation, and I'd choose to die _with _them."

The girls stared at Spencer for a period of time, "Everything has gotten so thin and frail. Her body, her movements, and her hair, and she's focusing on pleasing others." Emily sighed.

"I need to talk to you guys. And I need to put Spencer in the bedroom in case she wakes up." Told said, he got up with Spencer in his arms, with her bear, and carried her back to the room.

He came out a few minutes later with a nervous expression. "So what is it? What do you want to tell us?"

"I want to propose to Spencer." Toby breathed.

* * *

**A/N: MY FIRST KIND OF CLIFF HANGER! Woohoo! So as I'm writing the second chapter, I have no idea what to call this story…. And it will be shorter than my other stories. I think, but thanks for reeeaaadiiing.**

**rhyicypop11: I'm glad you love it. ;)**

**hopeforspoby: Thank you! I feel the same way, and I'm pretty sure I've read all your stories. Twice. ;D**

**spobylover1237: When I read when you said that it wasn't depressing I was writing a depressing part... Hehe, whoops. :O**

**sarahscheider2012: Thank you!:D**

**Guest: Thank you, I love writing it. :)**

**Guest: I update every Thursday. ;)**

**Emilee Amethyst: When I first read your review all I saw was 'I hate this' and I panicked a little, then I read the whole thing... D:**

**Guest: Thank you, I'm glad you think it's great! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, even though I making all these chapters ahead of time, I couldn't wait to actually start this one. So this is like a second part of the last chapter, I think these will be the only consecutive chapters. The rest will be about a week or two at a time. So enjoy!**

* * *

_"I want to propose to Spencer." Toby breathed…_

The girls stared at him with blank expressions. "Is it a bad idea?" He asked.

As soon as he said that, the girls broke out into a smile. "No. It's great!" Emily told him.

"Yeah, I agree with Em. I think it'll be good for Spencer." Hanna agreed.

"Can you help me plan it then?" Toby questioned.

"YES!" They all replied together. Toby smiled.

"Okay, so Spencer doesn't like to have attention, so you should do it privately, but somewhere nice." Hanna started.

"But she'll want it to be unique, something no one else would have done." Aria added.

"And you have to be aware of her cancer, and be ready if she says she's not ready. If she says no, it'll probably mean she's not ready." Emily explained.

Toby nodded. "So what should I do?"

"I was going to say put it in a book, but she won't do much reading." Hanna told him.

"I was thinking I could get a dog, and attach the ring on the collar." Toby admitted.

The girls looked at him with wide smiles, "That's a great idea!" Emily told him.

Toby sighed. _This is it. I'm really doing this._

* * *

A week later the girls had everything planned out. Spencer was coming home from her trip to the hospital. They had her for 3, long days, doing more tests. It turned out it wasn't as bad as they thought She had a 63 percent chance of living, which raised her spirits.

By now, she had lost all her hair though, but she didn't care. She had an extra 13 percent of living. Though she _had _noticed Toby got quiet, almost like he was nervous.

"I have to warn you, I got a surprise for you I came back when you were asleep. And the girls have helped me with this." Toby warned as they pulled up to the loft.

He grabbed Spencer's bag, and they walked up to the door together. Spencer opened the door, a small white dog came up to her. Spencer smiled and picked it up. The dog had a pink ribbon around it's neck, tied with a bow.

"It's a Pomeranian and Husky mix." Toby told her.

Spencer noticed something on the ribbon. She gasped, and looked at Toby with a wide grin and tears in her eyes. "Toby."

"I'm guessing you found it?" He asked.

"It's so beautiful." She did a half-sob-half-laugh kind of thing.

He took the dog, and undid the ribbon and took the ring off. He grabbed her hand, and held up the ring. "Spencer, you have always been there for me, through the good and bad. You have forgiven me countless times, and you will always be in my heart. You are also the strongest girl I have ever met. You have gone through so much, by yourself, and with people around you. I can't imagine a life without you marry me?" He whispered.

"Yes." She choked out, nodding her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him. He had his hands around her back, squeezing her tight. "I love you."

"I love you too." Toby grinned, and put the ring on her left hand. Spencer stared down at his actions. When he was done she looked into his eyes and kissed him with all she had. When they came up for air, they smiled at each other again. "So what should we name her?"

"Angel. She's white, and so, so pretty." Spencer told him.

"Have you seen her blue eyes?" Toby questioned.

"How can I not? It stands out from the rest of her." Spencer replied. "So is there is story behind this ring?"

"It was my grandmother's. She was my second mom, after my mother had died. She passed away when she was 97." Toby explained. "Cancer had run in the family before, do you want to know what cancer she had?" Spencer nodded. "Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia."

Spencer's smile grew wider. "Toby, that's the best thing I've ever heard."

"She would have loved you. And you would have loved her." Toby told her. "She was the most stereotypical grandmother. She baked the best cookies, she knitted, sowed, and cooked amazing dinners."

Spencer hugged him tightly again. Toby picked her up and took her to the couch so they could sit. The small dog came up and sat on their laps. Her head was on Toby's and her butt was on Spencer's.

"Angel." Toby sighed.

"I think it fits. With her amazing blue eyes." Spencer told him.

"Me too, it's perfect. Just like you." Toby replied, making Spencer blush.

* * *

All the girls, including Alison, were at Toby's loft hanging out while Toby made lunch.

"So what did you name her?" Hanna asked.

"Angel." Spencer smiled, picking up the dog and petting it. "it's supposed to stay this size it's whole life."

Emily grinned at Spencer. "I'm happy for you." She told Spencer.

"Thanks Em." Spencer thanked.

"So why do you have a dog? They're disgusting, and it has more hair than you." Alison spoke up.

"Toby proposed with her. And I really don't care if I have hair or not, Alison." Spencer replied.

"He proposed?" Alison questioned. "What did you say?"

"I said yes." Spencer answered.

"Aren't you a little too young?" Alison wondered.

"Alison! Shut up!" Hanna told her. "Why can't you be happy?"

"I'm sorry for having an opinion." Alison said sarcastically.

"Do you have that voice in your head that tells you not to say something?" Hanna asked.

Alison glared at her. "Lunch is ready." Toby yelled from the kitchen.

The five girls went to the kitchen, and grabbed a plate. Spencer stayed behind to wait for Toby. He smiled sweetly at her. "How are you feeling?" He wondered.

"Fine. Better than usual." She replied. The couple walked out of the kitchen, and sat down on the floor, the couch had been taken up.

"Thanks for lunch, Toby." Emily thanked.

"No problem." Toby told her.

"You can sit on the couch, Spence." Aria insisted.

"I would rather be with Toby, but thanks." Spencer replied.

* * *

Spencer and Toby were retiring for the night, and they were cuddled up in bed together. Spencer had her head and a hand on his chest, and her body was pressed up against his side, Toby was laying on his back.

"How are you feeling?" Toby asked.

"Why do you keep asking me that?" Spencer teased.

"Because it's my job." He sighed, rubbing her head.

"I don't know. Like I have cancer." Spencer replied.

"Spencer, don't say that." Toby murmured, moving his hand away from her head and started playing with her fingers. He lifted her hand and kissed the ring on her index finger. "I was worried you would say you weren't ready." He admitted.

Spencer smiled up at him. "I'm more than ready to spend the rest of my life together with you."

Toby stroked her hair, as the dog jumped up on the bed. "Hey Angel." Spencer greeted, rubbing the dog's ears. Angel curled up next to Spencer and fell asleep.

"I love you." Toby whispered.

"I love you too. I always will." Spencer told him, before falling asleep.

* * *

As always, all good things came to an end. The week had gone by quickly, and Spencer was back in Philadelphia. For some reason, her body wasn't reacting as well as it did last week.

She threw up after eating or drinking, and she was even more tired than before. She wasn't awake for more than an hour, which concerned Toby, but the doctors said she was fine.

Spencer woke up when Toby was getting something to eat. She lifted her hand and smiled at her ring, thinking of all the good things to come, she was going to get married. The doctor came in, saying they'll have to do the "vomit needle" as she put it. She made the doctor wait until Toby came back.

"Hey Spence." Toby smiled. Which turned into a frown when he saw the doctor with a large needle. He sighed and took Spencer's hand. The doctor injected the medicine into her, and helped back down.

"You'll go home tomorrow. And we have more good news. The white blood cells _are _going down. But at a slow rate. We estimate you'll be cancer free in about a year. Maybe less." The doctor announced. Spencer smiled weakly.

"Thank you." Toby told him, before the doctor walked out the room.

"I was thinking, we should have our wedding when I'm cancer free." Spencer thought out loud.

"_When? _So it's not _if _anymore?" Toby contemplated.

"I'm tired of being a Debby Downer. I'm ready to get rid of cancer." Spencer grinned.

"That's my Spencer." Toby replied, kissing her forehead.

That ego quickly changed, when the doctor came back in with more blood results, the white blood cell count was going up again. That meant she had to stay the _whole _week maybe more, and they had to increase the dosage of medicine. It also meant she was back at 50/50.

For the next few days, Spencer was a mess. She cried, slept, and threw up non-stop. After they had gone back home, she shut everybody, including Toby out.

She felt so foolish and naïve, thinking she would be fine. Another week had passed, Toby drove her to Philadelphia in an awkward silence, and back. She could tell she was hurting him. He still stayed with her, even though she wouldn't talk to him.

She was laying in bed, Toby thought she was asleep, when she heard Toby talking to the girls.

"Toby, if it bothers you, say something!" Hanna exclaimed.

"I don't want her to feel bad. She'll talk to me when she's ready." Toby replied glumly.

Spencer sighed. She knew he didn't deserve to be shut out, but in her defense, she shut everyone out. She felt something dripping off her face, she touched just below her nose and looked at her finger, which now had a red, sticky, substance.

She cursed at the terrible timing of her stupid nose bleeds. Lucky for her, Toby had put loads of tissue boxes in case it happened in the middle of the night. _Toby_. She thought, he cares for her endlessly, and she repays him by not talking to him.

"God Toby, just suck it up, grow some balls, and talk to her." Spencer heard Alison snap.

"Ali! Stop being so insensitive." Emily told her. "But Toby, you're going to lose her if you think giving her space, and waiting until she talks to you."

"I just. I don't know what to say. I'm scared, and I'm tired of holding it together." Toby admitted. "But I'm afraid if I breakdown in front of her, it'll make things ten times worse."

"Toby, no one is blaming you for anything." Aria told him softly. "This is nobody's fault."

"I know that." Toby groaned. "But I can't just watch the woman I love slowly fall apart."

"You are _engaged _to that woman, Toby. She said _yes. _There is absolutely no reason why should be out here, when your _fiancée _is in the other room." Hanna explained.

"Or you could just leave her. Like you promised her." Alison added.

"I'm not going to leave her!" Toby exclaimed.

Spencer got tired of hearing the conversation, she knew it wasn't supposed to make her feel bad, but it did. Toby has to go through this process all over again, she couldn't imagine all the pain. She waited for awhile, until she heard the girls go.

Spencer quietly stepped out of the room, she saw Toby crying into his hands on the couch. _This is all my fault, I'm the reason he's like this. _She thought. "Toby?" She whispered.

He looked up with red cheeks and tears running down his face. "Spencer." He replied, walking over to her, wrapping her in his arms. She cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed. "You don't deserve any of this."

"Don't be sorry, Spencer." He told her. She could feel his tears on the top of her head. The couple embraced for a few more minutes before walking into the bedroom.

Spencer yawned, "Tell me a story." She told him.

"A story? About what?" He questioned.

"Anything." She shrugged. "It doesn't have to be real."

"Okay, um… Once upon a time, an angel was sent down from heaven. She was different from all the other angels. Every angel had beautiful blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, but this angel had gorgeous brown hair and adorable big brown eyes." He started. "Down on Earth, she grew up in a family where everything _had _to be perfect, so she believed she had to be perfect. She grew up to be the most independent and beautiful girl any man has ever known. She's smart, and funny, and very, _very _strong. She has a heart of gold, and made a lonely, broken boy, into someone who _wanted _to actually live his life. Eventually, they fell in love. But one day, she found out the most horrible news ever. But it didn't stop her from being herself. In fact, it only made her stronger." He finished.

"Toby-" She started, with tears in her eyes. "I love you."

Toby smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was a blast to write. The next one will be skipping a few weeks. I'm assuming I started in March, so this one is in April, the next one will be June-ish.**

**Spobylover1237: Haha, whoops? Sorry to break it to you now, but the happiness doesn't last for long. I feel like this story will be really fun to write, and confusing with the heart. One chapter you'll be smiling, then you'll hate me. SOWWY! #braceyourself #thenextchapter #willkillyou**

**Emilee Amethyst: OOHH, and AWWW. It was fun to write the next chapter ;)**

**Tobyequalshotness: Fan-girl all you want, and I don't think anyone has ever fan-girled to any of my stories. And thanks, you're review made me smile. Although every review does… But yours made my smile bigger.**

**Arubagirl0926: Thank you!**

**Guest: YOOOUUUR WEEELCOOOMEEE! I love writing it.**

**Littlespobette: Thank you, it means a lot! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So. Happy 4th chapter. This one is a little sad… **

* * *

The girls were visiting Spencer, "Hey!" Hanna exclaimed when Spencer opened the door.

"Hi." Spencer greeted.

"Can we do something fun for once? I'm tired of just sitting at the loft." Alison complained.

"I can't Alison. I have zero energy." Spencer reasoned.

"Ali! Be more considerate." Hanna told her.

"Shut up Hanna." Alison snaps. Toby came out of the shower fully dressed, and stared wide-eyed at Alison. "Hey Tobes." Alison smirked.

"Ummm…" Spencer cleared her throat.

"Alison." Toby said.

"What's going on here?" Emily asked.

"Oh, Toby couldn't resist the feeling of hair between his fingers." Alison teased.

"What?" Hanna, Emily, Aria, and Spencer all blurted at once.

"Face it Spence, you're broken. You can't be fixed." Alison continued. "Toby needed someone… New."

"Alison-" Toby warned. "Please don't do this."

"Toby?" Spencer squeaked, with tears in her eyes. She sighed.

"How could you do that to her?" Hanna asked harshly.

"Hanna." Spencer stopped. "It's fine. I made him promise, if I got too hard to handle, he'd leave." She walked over to Toby, grabbed his hand and opened it. She took her engagement ring off, and out it in his open hand. "I'm so sorry. I love you." She whispered before leaving with the girls except for Alison.

* * *

Emily had brought her to Philadelphia that week, and the girls switched off. Of course the doctor's knew something was up. She didn't bring Toby, and the sparkling ring was gone from her hand.

Spencer didn't talk much, of course she knew it was for the best. He _did _make the promise, but it hurt that he had proposed. They were going to get _married, _but she ruined it all. Emily, Hanna, and Aria told her continuously that it wasn't her fault.

"Have you talked to Toby or Alison at all?" Hanna asked Emily and Aria.

"No way." Aria scoffed.

"Yes. They've been hanging out. I'm not sure if it's romantically or not." Emily admitted.

"That jerk!" Hanna mumbled. "_Those _jerks!"

"And he hasn't tried to contact Spencer?" Aria asked.

Emily shook her head. "I don't understand how he could do that to her, at first I thought Alison blackmailed him. But I saw them laughing together."

"So they're really over?" Hanna wondered.

"I guess. It's just so hard to wrap my mind around it." Aria sighed.

"Guys?" Spencer questioned timidly.

"Do you need anything Spence?" Emily asked.

"I- I guess I just… I miss him. I know he probably doesn't miss me, and I made him promise he'd leave if it got too much, but it _hurts. _I mean we were going to get _married._" She cried.

"Oh Spence." Aria cooed.

"He made it seem like he was always going to be by my side!" She exclaimed through her sobs. "I'm so stupid. I knew that promise was going to come back and bite me in the butt!"

"Spencer, this is not your fault!" Hanna told her.

Spencer nodded. "Yes it is! If I never got sick-"

"NO!" Emily practically shouted. "Do not blame yourself for getting sick. You couldn't have prevented it."

* * *

Toby was sitting on the couch, reading a book when he heard his door open. "Hanna?"

"Do you have any idea what you did to her?" She yelled. "She blames herself for everything!"

"Hanna-"

"No! What happened? Why did you cheat on her?" Hanna asked.

"I wasn't thinking." He mumbled.

"That's not good enough. Emily told me you were hanging out with Alison." Hanna told him.

"I can hang out with anyone I want to." He shrugged.

"You are such a hypocrite!" She accused. "You said you didn't want to lose another person because of cancer. But here you are, not having a care in the world about the girl, whose heart you broke, that's crying on the couch in my living room."

"I didn't lose her because of cancer." Toby replied.

"Hanna?" A voice questioned.

"Emily." Toby said. "I'm sure you're here for the same reason."

"No. I came here to find Hanna." Emily snapped. "Spencer's in the hospital." She told Hanna.

"Is she alright?" Toby asked.

"Do you care?" Hanna wondered, before leaving with Emily.

* * *

"So what's going on?" Hanna asked.

"She fell, and since she has leukemia, she wouldn't stop bleeding." Emily sighed. "So what did Toby say?"

"Nothing much. He was being a jerk. How did she fall?" Hanna replied.

"She tripped over one of the kitchen chairs and hit her head on the ground. Crap." Emily suddenly realized something.

"What?" Hanna questioned.

"Toby is probably going to the hospital." Emily told her, turning into the hospital parking lot.

"Oh, with us there, he won't be able to see Spencer." Hanna gritted her teeth. "You should talk to him."

"I _did _Hanna. He was being…"

"Vague?" Hanna finished her sentence.

"Bingo." Emily replied, before leading her to Spencer's room.

"Hey Han." Aria greeted. "Did you talk to Toby?"

"You talked to Toby!?" Spencer exclaimed. "What did he say?"

"Nothing important." Hanna told her. "I'm sorry."

Spencer threw her head back on her pillows. "Easy, darling! You just got stitches." Aria warned Spencer.

A few tears rolled down Spencer's cheeks. "I want him, though. But at the same time, I don't. He knew I'm vulnerable. He took advantage of me. My _state of being._"

"I know Spence, but there's nothing we could do about it." Emily whispered, putting her hand on Spencer's forehead.

"I'm sorry. I know it's not my fault, and I've been a baby these past few days." Spencer apologized.

"Hey, don't apologize." Aria smiled. It was silent for a moment, until the door opened. "No. You need to get out!"

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked.

"I heard you were in the hospital." Toby shrugged.

"And now you care?" She questioned bitterly.

"Spence-"

"Don't call me that! You didn't even _try, _Toby! You let me walk out that door, without a word." Spencer snapped. "Can I talk to him alone?"

"Are you sure?" Aria asked, Spencer nodded. The girls made their way out the door.

"So how are you holding up?" Toby wondered.

"_How am I holding up? _What kind of question is that?" Spencer replied.

"You're the one you made me promise!" He shouted.

"Then why are you even here, Toby?" Spencer questioned with tears in her eyes. "If it's too much for you, and that promise didn't mean you could cheat on me, then cut off all contact, until you hear that I'm in the E.R." Toby stayed silent. "It meant you could, I don't know, say "Sorry I can't do this. It's too hard." I would have been fine with that."

"I, I do love you, Spencer." Toby whispered. "And it's not too hard."

"So you cheated on me because…." Spencer trailed off. "You wanted sex?"

"No, it's not that." Toby quickly shook his head.

"Then tell me Toby!" Spencer pleaded. "Was I not good enough for you?"

"No, Spence. You're perfect!" He replied, running his hand through his hair, he walked up to Spencer and kissed her.

When he pulled away Spencer looked at him. "No. You can't do that. I'm not a rag doll, Toby. I won't be the person you come to when you're done with everyone else. And I want you to leave."

Toby looked at her with sad eyes, before leaving. The girls came back in and Spencer started sobbing, and told them the rest of the story.

* * *

Spencer was released from the hospital the next afternoon. "So he just… Kissed you?" Hanna asked.

Spencer nodded. "How dare he mess with your heart!" Aria exclaimed.

"It's fine, Aria. Maybe we aren't made for each other, maybe it's God's way of telling us." Spencer shrugged.

"No it's not fine!" Aria fought back. "I don't understand."

"Where's Emily?" Spencer wondered.

"Talking… _Yelling _at Toby." Hanna sighed.

At Toby's:

"You can't do that to her!" She yelled. "She's trying to gather her life and get used to the fact that she has cancer, and you just threw all the pieces she had down."

"I know that Emily!" Toby snapped. "I _do_."

"Then talk to her. Without kissing her!" Emily told him. "And why haven't you made any move to try to talk to her. Showing up when she's in the E.R. does not count."

Toby groaned. "What can I do to make this better? The damage was already done. It was a onetime thing"

"What do you mean a _onetime thing_?" Emily scoffed. "Toby did you-"

"Yes! Okay?! I wasn't thinking, Spencer was shutting everyone out, and Alison-"

"Don't you dare put all the blame on Alison! Were you drunk or something?" Emily asked.

"No. I was sober, but Alison was the one who started it. She manipulated me!" He exclaimed.

"And you should have been the one who ended it. And not after you guys…" Emily trailed off. "And she didn't _manipulate _you. She _seduced _you."

"Same difference." He murmured. "I felt so bad when it was over though. It all sunk in, and I wanted to be sick."

"Maybe you deserved that." Emily muttered.

"Can I at least have you actually talking to me without fury in your eyes? I told Alison off, and now she hates me."

"Fine." Emily sighed. "But only because we were best friends before you and Spencer were a thing."

"Thank you." He thanked.

"You need to talk to Spencer. She _at least _deserves an explanation." Emily told him.

"Okay." Toby nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"Spence! We're going out for a bit, we just need to get some things, but we'll be back." Hanna yelled from the bottom of her stairs.

"Okay!" Spencer called, walking down the stairs as Hanna left with Emily and Aria. She went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

She decided to watch _Tarzan _while eating her tub of ice-cream. A knock on the door stopped her from singing along to _Two Worlds, One Family. _She paused the movie and walked over to the door.

"Spencer." Toby stated when she opened the door, "I need to talk to you."

Spencer inhaled. "They didn't need to go anywhere, did they?" Spencer asked herself. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you. Please, just give me five minutes." He pleaded.

"Fine. .Okay." Spencer agreed, moving away from the door so he could walk in. "Explain."

He told everything to Spencer that he told to Emily, she sat there, not knowing which hurt more. The fact that she practically caused it to happen, or it was with one of her best friends, and Alison was the one who started it. "Can you forgive me?" Toby asked when he was done.

"I don't know Toby." She sniffled. "Why did you do it? Why didn't you stop?"

"I don't know Spencer!" He exclaimed. "Please, Spencer."

"Toby, you hurt me, and I don't know if I ever will get over it." She cried. "I can't do this anymore."

"No, Spencer, please!" Toby replied, tears filling his own eyes. Spencer walked over to the door.

"Please, just go. Don't make it hurt more than it already does." She told him.

Toby took a shaky breath, and let it go. "I love you."

"Goodbye, Toby." She whispered before he walked out. Spencer shut the door and leaned up against it, she slid down the door and sobs took over her body.

She got up to turn off the television, and went up to the guest room, where she'd been staying.

* * *

"Spence?" The girls called.

"Maybe she and Toby made up?" Aria wondered, before she heard sobs coming from upstairs. "Or maybe not."

The girls ran to Spencer's room, "What happened?" Hanna asked.

"He, he said he loved me." Spencer cried. "He wants me to forgive him." She sat up, drying her tears with the back of her hand. "I don't know if I can."

"Spencer, I know you're hurting, but we have all agreed that maybe you should give him a chance." Aria admitted, Hanna and Emily nodded.

"Spencer, I know it's hard, but you are so much happier with him." Emily elaborated.

"Can, can you drive me over to his place?" Spencer asked.

"I will." Hanna said. She went with Spencer down the stairs and she drove the short 5 minutes to The Brew. She watched as Spencer got out of the car and walked up the stairs.

Spencer walked up the stairs carefully. She knocked on Toby's door, suddenly nervous. "Spencer?" He questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm giving you another chance." She told him, with uncertainty in her voice.

* * *

**A/N: That's a good place to leave off… The next chapter will not happier (?) I think. Not quite sure, but in case you are wondering, they will not get back engaged right away, by right away I mean in the story, like because I skip a few weeks from chapter to chapter…**

**Tobyequalshottness: I live to please… Then break people's hearts. Yeah, the next one has some (in my opinion) tear-jerking moments. Just you wait… **

**Spobylover1237: I don't like Alison, I never did and I never will. I don't know why, she expects to have everyone on her side all the time. And umm… What a coincidence that you guessed Alison was jealous! **

**Emilee Amethyst: It took a looong time to find ideas online. ;)**

**Arubagirl0926: Really? I thought it was horrible, but thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Writing for the future is hard. Only because I have no clue what you guys are going to think.**

* * *

It had been a few months, it was September now, and the four other girls had gone to college, leaving Spencer in Rosewood. Of course, they called, texted, video chatted, and visited since they moved out for college in July, as much as possible.

And Spencer was doing well. She was still with Toby, and her cancer was slowly dying, but dying. She was even growing her hair back. Of course she still had more ahead of her, but for now she was happy. Although one day, In mid-August, they had found out Angel sick, she had a twisted stomach. Since she was so small, they overdosed her with anesthesia, and she passed away.

She decided one morning to cook breakfast for Toby. He was being so kind and sweet lately, for some reason, and she wanted to repay him. And Toby knew she was being hesitant, and there was no way for him to stop it. He did something wrong, but she was forgiving enough to come back.

He woke up smelling something delicious from his kitchen, he walked out and saw Spencer, in only his shirt, cooking up some big breakfast. "Morning gorgeous." He whispered.

Spencer smiled at him. "What do you want on your crêpe?"

Toby raised his eyebrows. "Umm. Surprise me." Spencer made him a simple crêpe with bananas and peanut butter. "Aren't you going to have one?"

Spencer shrugged. "I'm not hungry."

Toby sighed, it was obvious, ever since the whole Alison Ordeal, hear answers had been quite short and vague. Things were definitely different between them. "Will you ever fully forgive me?" He asked.

"I don't know Toby, what you did hurt, a lot." Spencer quietly replied. "I'm going to go get ready."

* * *

"Alison?" Hanna questioned from her seat.

"Hanna! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages! Do the rest of the girls go here?" Alison asked.

"No, Aria is in New York, and Emily went to California. I chose Florida." Hanna explained.

"What about Spencer?" Alison wondered. "Does she still have cancer?"

"Yes." Hanna nodded.

"Sucks for her." Alison giggled.

"Why is that funny?" Hanna asked.

"Well, it's just that, she was so focused on going to college. And now she can't, because she's cancerous." Alison explained. "It's nice to know she didn't hold anyone back. Do you still talk to her?"

"No." Hanna lied.

"Good. I can't believe she doesn't know that Toby's totally playing her." Alison sighed.

"What do you mean?" Hanna questioned.

"He just feels bad, because she's sick." Alison told her. Hanna nodded and looked down. _Please no. _Hanna thought. "I know what you're thinking, but who wants to date her anyway? She's going to die anyway."

Hanna gave a small smile to Alison, before going back to her dorm.

"She's lying, Hanna." Emily scolded. "And why did you lie about talking to Spencer?"

"I don't know, I just didn't want Alison to make fun of me." Hanna shrugged.

"Hanna!" Aria yelled.

"Ow! Aria, I have headphones in!" Hanna exclaimed. The girls were video chatting.

"Well that's too bad. Since when did Alison's opinion become more important than your friendship with Spencer?" Emily asked.

"When I realized Alison is right, Spencer is just holding us back." Hanna told them.

"If Spencer is holding us back, then why are we all in different states?" Aria questioned.

* * *

"Your hair is growing back." Toby noticed.

"Barley." Spencer scoffed. "Before you say anything about what happened with you and Alison, I know. You're sorry. I get it. But it doesn't change the way it feels."

"What do you mean?" Toby asked.

"I feel like I'm not good enough Toby! I'm worried you'll go do it again, but I can't do anything about it." Spencer explained. "I thought I could stop worrying about other girls when we got engaged, but I guess I was wrong."

"Spencer, how many times do I have to apologize?" Toby bit back, "I've done everything I can."

"Well maybe it's not good enough." Spencer told him. "Maybe it's a sign from the universe telling us we're not meant to be." She sighed.

"You can't do this to me. You can't make believe that everything is alright." Toby snapped.

"Nothing is alright Toby! It never has, and never will be! I'm sorry to break to you, but it's true. If everything was alright, I wouldn't be sick, I would be in college, you wouldn't have cheated, and I wouldn't want to give up!" She yelled. She took a deep breath and continued. "And we wouldn't be fighting."

"We're fighting because you aren't trusting me." Toby accused.

"You're right! I don't trust you like I used to! For all I know, you could still be hooking up with someone." Spencer replied.

"Is that really how you feel?" Toby asked, barley over a whisper.

"Yes." Spencer states firmly, nodding her head. "To be honest, Hanna, Emily, and Aria wanted me to get back together with you."

"And you didn't want to disappoint them." Toby concluded.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, before putting her shoes on, grabbing her phone, and walking out. Toby threw the television remote at a wall, before putting his head in his hands.

Spencer walked to her parents' house. She knocked, and was greeted by her mother.

"Spencer!" She exclaimed, with a big smile on her face. She wrapped her daughter in a hug. "Where's Toby?"

"Um, we kind of broke up." Spencer replied.

"What!? Why?" Veronica asked.

"We just didn't work out." Spencer shrugged. "It's been really stressful these past few months."

"Oh I'm sorry. Stay with us! I would love to have you around more." Veronica told her. Spencer noticed the differences. She had white hair now, she was shorter, and thinner. Her hair had grown more, and she seemed happier.

"What about Philadelphia?" Spencer questioned.

"I can drive you! I retired last month." Veronica replied.

"Congratulations, Mom." Spencer smiled. "What about dad?"

"He's still working, but it's nice to be home all the time. And now that I have someone to keep me company, it'll be grand." Veronica sighed happily.

_She sounds old. _Spencer thought to herself.

* * *

Emily, Aria, and Hanna were meeting at the Grille with Spencer.

"Hey Spence." Emily greeted.

"Where's Toby?" Hanna asked.

"We broke up. It was kind of… I don't know, but it wasn't the same with him." Spencer told them.

"I'm sorry, Spence." Aria smiled sadly. "Do you think you guys will work it out?"

"I don't know. I think I need a break, and some space." Spencer explained.

Emily cleared her throat awkwardly, which caused Spencer to turn around, she saw Toby holding hands with some dark blonde girl. "Or maybe we won't." Spencer sighed.

"Your hair is growing back. That's exciting." Hanna said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I guess." Spencer shrugged.

"I'm sorry." Hanna apologized.

"For what?" Spencer asked.

"I lied to Alison about talking to you." Hanna told her.

"It's fine, Hanna. Alison can be quite scary to face and she can make everyone hate you. Ruin your whole life." Spencer trailed off.

"Is this about…?" Emily wondered.

Spencer nodded. "I'm going to go. I don't feel good. I just came back from Philadelphia."

"Where are you staying?" Aria asked.

"With my parents. My mom retired, so she stays home with me." Spencer explained before leaving.

* * *

The girls had left, and Spencer decided to take a walk. She sat on a park bench, and thought about all that had happened in the past few months.

_I found out I have cancer, I got engaged, he cheated on me, we got back together, the girls went to college, we broke up, and he moved on. _She thought to herself. _What's the point in even trying? _A few tears slipped down her cheeks.

A couple caught her eye. It was Toby and the mysterious blonde, although it had only been a week since they broke it off, it seemed like they had been dating for months, maybe even years.

Spencer heard the girl giggle, and playfully hit his arm. She took a deep breath in and walked away. She walked to where Toby always used to take her when she was stressed. She sat on the rock and looked out on the town.

"Spencer?" A voice asked.

"You know him?" A girl wondered. Spencer turned around, "Oh you're not a _him_." She giggled, Toby joined her.

_Ouch._ "I'm sorry." She mumbled, before walking away.

"Wait, Spence!" Toby called.

"Don't call me that." She shouted, not looking back.

"Why are you so upset? You're the one who broke it off with _me._" Toby exclaimed.

"Have you even been in my life for the last few months, Toby? I don't remember the last time I actually smiled and meant it." Spencer told him. "Every time I try to build my life up again, something comes crashing down and ruins all the work I've done."

"Well then maybe you start blaming yourself, and not the people around you!" He replied.

"I have blamed myself, Toby. I _know _this is all my fault. What happened to not wanting to lose me?"

"I told you, I didn't want to lose you over _cancer._" Toby scoffed.

"Well that's what's tearing us apart." Spencer sighed. "Just forget it. If you're happy, that's all that matters." She finished. "_Goodbye _Toby."

"Spencer, I can't lose you." Toby exclaimed.

"You already have, Toby. And what about your girlfriend." Spencer pointed towards the blonde who was sitting on the rock.

"Don't worry about her, please, Spencer." Toby pleaded.

Spencer inhaled deeply, before letting it all out. "Toby, admit it, I'm broken beyond repair. I don't want to hurt you, I could die at any time." **(Okay, this might have been inspired by Hazel Grace Lancaster.)**

"What do you mean? Chemotherapy isn't working?" Toby panicked.

"Toby! Is everything alright?" The girl asked.

"Hold on, Rebecca." He called back.

"It's doing fine. I'm still getting better. They lowered the dosage." Spencer shrugged.

"Please. Just let me take you on one date. If you aren't happy, we can break up. For good." Toby negotiated.

"Fine." Spencer agreed.

* * *

**A/N: So, I posted the first chapter while writing this one… I got many "_It's not that depressing." _And I felt kind of… I don't know, I thought it was kind of funny. But I feel like cancer makes people drift apart, so I did this. Anyway, the next chapter is in December, and it is much happier, and light-hearted and I'm super excited to write it. BTW: This was NOT inspired, or whatever from _The Fault in Our Stars. _I came up with this, watching a video in science… I'm weird like that.**

**Spobylover1237: I told you! I told it'd be a very emotional story, but it all goes up(ish) from here! #spoiler… And I felt the same way while writing this, but then this chapter, and there's another chapter with Alison… And you'll just have to wait. And thank you so much! It means so much that you're now waiting for Thursdays… It makes my heart happy. You're reviews always make me happy.**

**Emilee Amethyst: ….Whoops?**

**Guest: You're so welcome.**

**Fluffy Tazzy: Let me start by WOW you're review was looong, and incredible. I didn't actually think anyone would need tissues, although I'm a very insecure, and not very confident person. Don't hold me on that. Don't stay up to read my story, it'll always be up, it makes me feel bad and good at the same time… (Bad that you have to stay up, and good that you wanted to continue reading) Thank you SSOOOOO much, I haven't watched _Chasing Life, _but it's an actual television show, on the t.v. and people all over the world watch it, so saying my story is better, is so nice and incredible, and OH MY GOSH!**

**Alaina: First, I absolutely love your name! It's so pretty! (Is it your name? Or am I making a fool out of myself?) And thank you so much! It gets happier, I promise.**

**Guest: Spoke too soon…. THAT HAPPENS WITH EVERY CHAPTER! At least one person guesses what might happen, and I'm over here all "Ummm… Heh heh. Yup."**

**Arubagirl0926: It was kind of fun to write, but I'm glad nobody (I think) saw it coming.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So… It's December in the story. It's around Christmas time, and yeah.**

* * *

It was three days before Christmas, Spencer had decided the breaking off with Toby would do more harm than good, so there she was, waking up in his arms. She couldn't honestly say she hated it, because she didn't, she loved it, she loved _him._

And he proved himself to be the man she fell in love with, he was caring, loyal, and as sweet as sugar. She already knew what to get him for Christmas, and she couldn't wait to see his reaction. She just lay awake in bed, with his arms around her, perfectly content.

"I know you're awake." He whispered in the back of her head, which did have noticeable hair on it now, but not enough to keep her head warm.

She giggled. "Let's make Christmas pancakes."

"It's not Christmas yet." He chuckled.

"Christmas waffles?" She suggested before laughing, Toby joined in, loving the sight of her laughs.

"How about we make Christmas cookies later, and have a normal breakfast." Toby offered.

"Okay." Spencer agreed.

"You know, it's kind of weird to have a girlfriend with shorter hair than me." Toby teased.

"Yeah, well it's weird to have a boyfriend with hair longer than mine." Spencer replied. "I know how we can resolve this."

"How?" Toby asked,

"You can shave your head." Spencer burst out into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Toby questioned grabbing Spencer's waist and tickling her.

"The image of you-" She laughed, "B-bald."

"Are you saying that I'd look funny as a bald man?" Toby accused, tickling her more.

"Your wo-words, not mine." She laughed more. "Stop it, it hurts."

Toby smiled down at her, then wrapped his arms around her. "Would if I wanted to go bald?"

"Then I would fully respect that. But I'm just saying if you did, I wouldn't stop laughing at you."

"And what's so bad about that? Hearing your laugh is the best sound known to man."

Spencer blushed. "No it isn't."

"Yes it is." Toby insisted, before pecking her nose and getting out of bed.

* * *

Spencer and Toby were baking sugar cookies in various Christmas shapes, "Toby, cream the butter and sugar together, then add eggs, flour, vanilla, and milk." Spencer ordered.

"And what are you going to do?" Toby asked, obeying anyway.

"I'm making frosting! Vanilla or chocolate?" She questioned.

"Vanilla, did you get sprinkles?" Toby replied.

"You are such a child. But yes, I did. Only because I knew you would throw a temper tantrum if I didn't." Spencer grinned.

Toby stuck is finger in the cookie dough mix and wiped it on Spencer's nose. "Excuse me?"

"Toby! That was totally uncalled for." Spencer couldn't contain her laughs. She stuck her finger in the frosting and put it on Toby's nose.

"Hey! Spence!" Toby whined, making Spencer laugh harder. He took a handful of flour and poured it over her head.

"Toby!" She squealed, doing the same thing to him.

"No you didn't." He gasped.

Spencer giggled. "Yes I did."

This time he took a handful of frosting and rubbed it all over her face, and she took more flour and blew it in his face. They had a flour fight until all they could see was white powder. Once it cleared up, Toby took his thumbs and rubbed them over Spencer's eyes so the flour was cleared around them.

"You look cute with flour all over you face." Spencer told Toby.

"You look cuter." Toby replied, kissing her lips. Spencer wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

"We should get the cookies in the oven." She whispered once they came up for air. Toby pecked her lips one last time before getting the cookie cutters.

Once they put the first batch in the oven, they cleaned up all the flour and the ground and on the counter tops.

They finished baking and decorating the cookies when Toby noticed something. "You know, we're still covered in flour." He whispered in her ear.

Spencer giggled. "And…?"

"Come shower with me." He told her, grabbing her hand and leading her into the bathroom.

* * *

It was now Christmas eve, Aria, Emily, and Hanna were all on Christmas break and decided to visit Spencer. They all walked up to the loft together and knocked and the door.

Toby was the one who opened it, "Hey Toby, is Spencer here?" Hanna asked.

"She's asleep." He whispered, gesturing towards the couch. "But you can come in, we made cookies, and I can make you hot chocolate."

"No coffee?" Aria questioned.

"Spencer used to drink coffee when she took some meds, so it kind of spoiled it for her." Toby explained.

"So she doesn't like coffee anymore?" Emily gasped.

Toby chuckled. "Crazy, right?"

"So, how is she doing?" Hanna asked.

"She's fine, we just had a busy night, last night." Toby shrugged.

"Busy as in…" Hanna suggested, making Toby blush.

"Oh my goodness." Aria exclaimed.

"Shh!" Toby shushed.

"You can do that with cancer?" Hanna wondered. "I didn't know that."

Toby blushed a deeper red, "Who wants a cookie?"

"Oh don't be embarrassed, Toby. It's a human thing to do." Emily told him.

"Em, I didn't know you…" Hanna practically yelled, waking Spencer up.

"Han!" Aria scolded.

Spencer groaned and she stretched. "Do want anything to eat or drink?" Toby asked Spencer.

"Can you get me some water?" She yawned.

"Of course." Toby smiled, walking to the kitchen.

"Spencer Hastings." Hanna started, "I did not know you could get so dirty."

"What are you talking about?" Spencer questioned.

"Toby told us how busy you were last night." Aria giggled.

"Well actually we were getting clean…" Spencer trailed off.

"You guys were in the shower!?" Hanna squeaked.

"Where's Toby with your water?" Emily muttered.

* * *

Toby woke up before Spencer the day of Christmas, he decided to make the Christmas pancakes she desperately wanted. Luckily, she stayed asleep until he finished. He put the pancakes on a tray, with some hot chocolate, and a bowl of fruit. He put mistletoe in one of the corners of the tray.

"Spence." He whispered, gently shaking her body to wake her up. Spencer mumbled something to him, before opening her eyes and looked at Toby. A wide smile planted itself on her face when she saw the pancakes and fruit.

"You're the best." Spencer smiled, she sat up and Toby put the tray on her lap.

"You eat, I'm going to go turn the tree lights on, I'll be right back." Toby told her.

Spencer ate, and talked to Toby, once she finished, Toby took the tray, and Spencer followed him out to the living room. Spencer sat on the couch across from their tree, and Toby gathered the presents he got her.

They took turns opening gifts, and Toby realized he had one more than she had for him. "Well I guess this is the last one." Toby sighed.

They got each other various small things, so they didn't spend much. "Wait, I've got one more. But close your eyes first." Spencer told him, when she made sure his eyes were closed she went into the bedroom and got what she was looking for.

"Open." She smiled.

"I, I don't see anything." Toby replied. Spencer crossed her arms, and Toby found it. The sparkling ring on her left hand. "Spencer." He started, he got up from the couch and squeezed her small body against his.

"Toby." She squeaked. "Can't breath."

Toby chuckled, "I love you."

"I kind of like you too." She giggled.

Toby kissed her nose, before picking her up and spinning her around. They spent the rest of the day cuddling and watching Christmas movies. They ate dinner with Spencer's parents and came home around 7.

They put Christmas music on while they cleaned up around the loft, and hummed along to it. "Just hear those sleigh bells jingle-ing ring ting tingle-ing too." Spencer sang. "Come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you."

* * *

"You're so beautiful." Toby told Spencer, they had decided to take a walk in the park. It was snowing, and snow was already on the ground.

"You're pretty handsome yourself." Spencer replied. "Happy New Year."

"It's not the New Year yet." Toby told her.

"Fine, happy New Year's _eve._" Spencer smiled.

"That's better." Toby smirked. "That hat looks good on you."

"Thanks." Spencer thanks, rearranging the velvet purple beanie on her head. "It keeps my head warm, since my hair in incapable of doing that."

Toby laughed. "Well, at least you're getting better."

"I like the sound of that." Spencer sighed. "I lost 21 percent of the extra white blood cells."

"79 percent more until you're cancer free." Toby replied.

"How long have I done this? Since March?" Spencer wondered. "So I've been sick for almost ten months. Although, you can't exactly get rid of it. It'll always be in my body, and if it'll come back while I'm in remission then we'll have to do this all over again."

"How about, we just take this one day at a time?" Toby suggested.

"We are, I'm just saying what could happen. But 40 percent of people don't have a relapse." Spencer shrugged. "On a better subject…" Spencer grabbed a handful full of snow in her gloves and balled it up. Toby saw what she was doing and started getting his own snow.

They played like children in the snow for awhile before deciding to walk back to the loft. When they got home, they took a warm bath together and made hot chocolate.

"Humph." Spencer groaned.

Toby chuckled. "What's wrong?"

"We have to go back to Philly tomorrow. And I have come to hate that place." Spencer complained.

"Shouldn't you love it? I mean it's making you better." Toby replied.

"Okay, but giving me medicine that makes my hair fall out, and makes me vomit every ten minutes isn't very fun." Spencer sassed.

"Yes, but it'll worth it in the end." Toby told her.

"What kind of end?" Spencer questioned.

"Good gracious, you're such a Negative Nancy." Toby smiled.

"I can't help it!" She squeaked.

* * *

"Have you told your friends yet?" Toby asked.

"Told them what?" Spencer replied. Toby gave her a pointed look. "Ohh! All they know is that I had a special Christmas present for you. Of course Hanna's mind went straight to the gutter, along with Aria's, but I think Emily caught on."

"You should tell them, to at least confirm it." Toby suggested.

"You have to come with me." Spencer told him.

"What? Why!? The only reason they were civil with me the other day was because you were asleep. If you weren't there they'd murder me with a fork." Toby reasoned.

"Um, because you're the guy I'm choosing to spend the rest of my life with. Which may not last that much longer, but it's still a good reason. And I'm pretty sure they'd use something other than a fork." Spencer replied in a "duh" voice.

"Spencer." Toby groaned. "You are not going to die because you have cancer." He told her. "And saying they wouldn't murder me with a fork doesn't help. What would they murder me with?"

"Maybe a baseball bat and a knife." Spencer shrugged, and walked off.

Toby gave her a look when she wasn't looking. "I'm marrying a lunatic." He mumbled to himself.

"I heard that!" Spencer yelled from the bedroom.

"Good!" Toby called back. He heard something _growl_ then rustling before Spencer appeared with a playful glare.

"You know what? Maybe I'll help them murder you." Spencer teased.

"That'll make for an interesting headline." Toby chuckled.

Spencer smiled. "Cancerous woman killed her fiancé with help of friends because he thought she was a lunatic."

"You're adorable." Toby told her, before pulling her into his lap.

"So are you." Spencer yawned. "I'm tired."

"Then take a nap." Toby offered.

"Only if you will with me." Spencer compromised.

"Okay." Toby gave in, he carried Spencer into the bedroom and gently set her on the bed. He climbed in and pulled her against him before falling asleep with her.

* * *

**I have nothing to say… Whoops. BUT: This story is coming to an end, you'll read it more in the next chapter… Sowwy.**

**Spobylover1237: First off, he is a. di**head because I wrote it like that. *Pouts like a child* I used to be a bigger Spoby shipper, but then I created George, which actually came from this quiz. It said the first name of the opposite sex will be the name of your husband, and I thought of George. So that's a fun fact from my other story. And Travis is a actual person. Just look up We The Kings, he's the lead singer… And I hate Alison. Even on the show. I have always hated her, and I may be the only one who hates Emison as well. I also LOVE Big Rhonda. And thank you so much! It means the world to me to know my writing is actually bringing emotions(?) to people. That didn't make sense, but I never do.**

** : Don't cry! *Creepy serial killer voice* Everything will be juuuuuust fine.**

**Fluffy Tazzy: When I read your review at first I'm like, "I'm 14 years old. How am I supposed to know what a keester is. Gotta love this generation. But I do know 90's things than my friends. I say something, and they will be like,"Swag?" I hate modern day slang. By the way, if you haven't noticed, I love to ramble, and sometimes I never stop. And I like making Toby… The way I made him, don't ask me why. It's fun. And I'm not a romantic sappy person, and if you told me a story about how someone proposed to someone, I probably would 1. If it was in person, doze off, or 2. If you wrote it, I'd probably skim through it.**

**Guest: THANK YOUUU**

**Arubagirl0926: How was December?**

**I need story ideas, for when I finish this one. PM me if you have any! I might do like a Taylor Swift song collection, but would anyone read that?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Even though I'm writing this ahead of time, all your reviews are AMAZING! I just read them for chapter four, and I'm blown away! So now Spencer and Toby have to run into Alison… Dun, dun, duuuuuun.**

* * *

It was late February, the weather was starting to warm up, and everyone was getting ready for Spring, just a few weeks ahead. Although it was still cold enough to wear a sweater or two, it wasn't so much you freeze.

And since Spring was around the corner, that meant, cloudy, rainy, wet days are sure to ensue. So everyone did have umbrellas and raincoats.

Spring also meant March, and March marks a year. Sure it wasn't what anyone was expecting, the doctor's did say it would take less than a year, but Spencer found that it was alright. In fact, she started taking online college classes because she felt up to it.

Sure she started classes a month late, but she didn't care, and Toby was nothing but supportive. And they built their relationship up again, and made it stronger than ever, and eventually they moved out of Rosewood, and down to Philadelphia, so they didn't have to drive as much.

So here they were, happy, engaged, and living together in a small house with too many bedrooms for the two of them, but they figured when the girls visit, no one had to sleep on the couch.

Spencer was cooking lunch in the kitchen (where else would she cook it?) while Toby was just getting out of the shower. He had the day off, she didn't have to do any classes, and they had a lazy Saturday morning.

Toby came up behind Spencer, and wrapped in arms around her waist, setting his chin on top of her head. "What are you making? It smells delicious."

"Manapua. They're rolls with meat in the middle." Spencer told him. "My grandmother taught me how to make them, and they're delicious. And I'm making beans to go with them."

"Well, I can't wait to try them." He replied, grabbing plates for the food. Spencer put all the rolls on a on a plate and placed it on the table. She dished Toby a scoop of beans, as well as herself. They sat down at the dining table, and grabbed a roll each.

"This is amazing, Spence!" Toby exclaimed.

Spencer blushed, "Thanks. I was hoping you'd like it."

"_Like it? _I love it!" He told her. "You need to make things more often."

"Your grilled cheese is… Quite the grilled cheese." She teased.

"I try my best." He smiled.

The couple finished lunch, and decided to relax and watch re-runs of _Roseanne. _

* * *

"Good morning, beautiful." Toby smiled down at Spencer who just woke up.

"Have you been watching me sleep?" She asked.

"Do you want breakfast?" He replied.

"I'll take that as a yes." Spencer teased. "Of course I wan breakfast."

"Okay, go make it, house-wife!" Toby joked.

"I'm not a wife though. And I have cancer, you go make it." Spencer argued.

"Fine." He huffed, getting out of bed. "Why don't we go out? Have brunch and walk around downtown?"

"Sounds amazing." She grinned, kissing his nose. They both got up and got ready.

The couple ate brunch at a diner, it was small and cozy. It was a nicer day so they didn't have to wear jackets, but cool enough to have to have a sweater.

They walked around downtown, and went in little shops. The mostly window shopped, but when Spencer wasn't looking Toby bought her a cute necklace.

They held hands and laughed together while they were walking to another bunch of little shops, "Toby?" A familiar voice asked.

They turned around and saw Alison. "Hey Alison." Toby greeted awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand.

"And Spencer." Alison stated. "You have hair now."

"Good job, Alison!" Spencer replied.

Alison rolled her eyes. "So what else is new? Or should I say old?"

"Well, we moved to Philadelphia, Spencer started online classes, her cancer is going down, we're engaged, we're still-"

"Wait, did you say engaged?" Alison questioned.

"Since Christmas." Spencer showed her the ring.

"When are you planning on getting married?" Alison asked.

"Sometime during the summer." Toby shrugged.

"So Emily, Aria, and Hanna can come." Spencer added.

"Right." Alison nodded. "Well I better get going."

"Wait, Alison!" Spencer exclaimed.

"What?" Alison asked harshly.

"We would like to know if you wanted to come to dinner sometime." Toby smirked.

* * *

"Is this a bad idea?" Spencer asked, taking the rolls out of the oven.

"It's fine. She won't become between us anymore." Toby reassured her, turning the stove off and straining the macaroni. "Everything looks delicious, by the way."

"Thanks, Tobes. I just need to mix the macaroni with the cheese and out it in the oven." Spencer sighed.

"So how's your blood?" Toby wondered.

"Great, actually!" Spencer grinned. "The doctor's are saying it's getting better really fast and I'm almost done. And they think they can get rid of it instead of just me being in remission."

"That's wonderful, Spence." Toby exclaimed, wrapping her in his arms. "We'll have to celebrate later tonight." He winked.

Spencer smirked at him, and captured his lips with hers. She put her hands around his neck, while he held her waist. Their kiss was cut short by a knock on the door. "Showtime." She whispered.

Toby walked over to the door, and let Alison in. "Hi Toby. Smells good in here." Alison complimented.

"Thanks, but Spencer's making everything." Toby told her, showing her to the kitchen.

"Spencer." Alison greeted coldly.

"Hey Alison." Spencer replied, taking the macaroni out of the oven, and turning the oven off.

They walked to the dining room and sat at the round table. Spencer dished everyone's plate.

"I won't get cancer from eating this, will I?" Alison laughed.

Spencer looked down, and Toby looked at her with sympathy in her eyes. The table was silent a while longer. "It was a joke." Alison muttered. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." Alison mocked.

"Just stop, Alison." Toby told her.

"You guys are the ones who invited me to dinner!" Alison defended.

"Well my mistake." Toby spat.

"Yes, it is your mistake." Alison shot back.

"Look, I went through a bunch of work to make this food, can we just eat it?" Spencer snapped, glaring at the two. "I _knew _I shouldn't have agreed to this."

The rest of the dinner Spencer ate in an awkward silence while Toby and Alison fought. "I can't take this anymore!" Alison blurted.

"Then don't." Toby scoffed.

"I never asked for your opinion." Alison replied.

"And I never asked for your input." Toby told her.

"I don't care." Alison muttered.

"Neither do I!" Toby responded.

"STOP!" Spencer yelled. "Just stop. What is this? Is it a falling out between you two? I tired of hearing you two bicker! I'm done." Spencer stood up and walked out of the dining room. Alison and Toby heard her slam a door, assuming to the bedroom.

"You should go." Toby said coldly.

"I _want _to go." Alison scoffed, she grabbed her jacket and walked out the door. Toby cleaned everything up, and washed the dishes to give Spencer space.

* * *

Toby walked quietly to their room, he knocked on the door gently, "Spence?" Toby sighed. "Spencer, I'm sorry. I didn't know it would end up like this."

Spencer gingerly opened the door. "I know I agreed to it. So I can't be all that mad at you." She smirked. "And I kind of like you a lot."

Toby let out a breath and wrapped his arms around her small frame. "Is she gone?"

"Yes. And she's never coming back." He told her, kissing the top of her head.

"How was dinner? Other than, the mild banter?" Spencer chuckled.

"It was delicious. You should become a chef." Toby answered.

"I recall you promising a celebration afterwards." She whispered.

Toby walked more into the room, and shut the door. "You we live alone, right?" Spencer giggled.

"Shut up." Toby replied before smashing their lips together.

The couple fell asleep with tangled limbs, worn out bodies, and smiled on their faces. And even though there were plenty of downs in their relationship, they realized they had to go up to come back down.

* * *

The next morning Toby had to go back to work, as it was Monday. Spencer didn't mind, she had the whole house to herself. Since it was almost Spring, she decided to do some Spring cleaning and some wedding planning.

She had called the girls, since Spring break was in a few weeks, she decided that's when they'd shop for their bridesmaid dresses. She also called her parents, and told them about everything.

Her dad agreed to walk her down the aisle, and her mom was ecstatic to find out her daughter is finally getting her happy ending.

In fact, she went out to lunch with her parents to catch up. Her dad said he was retiring in a year, and that when he did they'd move into a smaller property. As there was no reason to have such a big property just for the two of them, and possibly no visits from grandchildren.

There was Melissa's baby, but she hadn't called or visited since he was born. As with chemotherapy, in had the possibility to make Spencer infertile.

When Spencer came back home, she found Toby walking around the house. "What are you doing home so early?" Spencer asked.

"My boss doesn't need that many bodies this week, so I'm off." He shrugged.

"I had lunch with my parents." Spencer told him. "They seem happy, my dad is retiring next year. And he agreed to walk me down the aisle."

Toby smiled. "We really haven't discussed much of it, have we?"

"Not really, but the girls are coming down for spring break, and they're getting their bridesmaid dresses." Spencer explained. "Since it's in summer, I was thinking we could have orange and yellow colors."

"Sounds bright." Toby told her. "And I kinda like it."

"Great!" Spencer grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Well, orange and yellow it is." Toby smiled, kissing Spencer's forehead.

* * *

**OKAY! Listen here! You can't really listen, so read here! But that doesn't sound as urgent… Whatever, but this story IS almost done. I know you're probably mad and sad and whatever, so there will be two more actual chapters, and an epilogue. I am doing a sequel though! It'll be called Two Worlds, One Family, it'll be about their future there might be a few kiddos, not sure, and stuff. Maybe. I don't know.**

**Spobylover1237: I don't like Alison, but I love Big Rhonda. She's pretty awesome, and thank you! Yeah, di**head Toby is gone. I think, who knows what I might do? AND IT'S THURSDAY!**

**Arubagirl0926: Thanks, and thanks!**

**Fluffy Tazzy: I don't like to curse either, but most of my friends do occasionally. I don't mind when people curse though, but that's just me. I didn't have a phone until 5th grade, which I was the last one in my class. And I had the same phone for 5 years, I got my second phone in March. **

**I like making Toby different, too many people keep him the same. I feel bad for my future husband, I can hardly listen to vows in weddings, and I space out. Pastor: "Do you take This Person (Original, right?) to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Me: "Hmm? I'm sorry, I spaced out." This Person: "I'm done."**

**I'm super excited for PLL Christmas, but if I get too excited, then I get my hopes up, then the episode sucks, and I'm disappointed, so I try not to think about it too much. And my plans for ending it will be plausible. (Woah, big word! Thanks to my middle school which made the entire 8th grade learn 15 words every two weeks.) **

**I loved Samara! I want her back, and Maya, but rumors say Maya is alive. I don't believe most rumors, and I doubt they're going to bring back Maya, I mean, how many people have come back from the dead. (Toby, Wilden *when Ashley ran him over and they thought he was dead* Alison…) More people die of murder in Rosewood than natural causes. Whew, that was long.**

**Emilee: WOOHOO! And #spoiler, it will be happy.**

**BTW, if this is Friday when it's uploaded, it's because I live in the North West. We're 2 hours behind everyone. UUGGHH. **


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is chapter is just getting the bridesmaids dresses/the actual wedding dress. The next will be the wedding. I really don't want to dwell on the wedding. And then there will be the epilogue…**

* * *

"You know, after all that's happened, I still can't believe you're marrying Toby." Hanna told Spencer. "Not that I don't want you to, as long as you're happy, but after what he did."

"It's called _love, _Hanna." Aria replied.

"We're moving on." Emily scolded. "We have to find dresses!"

"Who knew Emily would be so excited to find a dress?" Spencer teased.

"Anything to shut those two up." Emily murmured to Spencer, who just chuckled and looked at the orange dresses.

"I kind of like this one." Spencer admitted, holding up a long ankle-length dress. It was a light orange at the bottom, and got lighter at the top. "And it would look good on all of you."

The girls nodded, and took them off the rack, they tried different sized, knee length, above the knee, shin length, and ankle. They decided that ankle-length dresses looked better.

And now for everyone's most wanted moment, the girls had to find a wedding dress for Spencer. They tried on multiple, from knee length, to big fluffy dresses, from white to orange, and they had almost lost hope.

On the way back from the multiple bridal shops, the found a small bridal boutique, with a ankle-length white dress in the display. It wasn't fluffy, at all, put it had ruffles going diagonally, and flower detailing around the above-the-stomach-but-below-the-chest area. It could be worn strapless, or with spaghetti straps.

Just looking at it, Spencer knew it was the one. The girls went inside, and soon Spencer came out of the dressing room with it on. The girls all agreed it was perfect for her.

* * *

"How was shopping?" Toby asked.

"It was perfect. Do you wanna see the bridesmaids dress?" Spencer replied, showing him a picture of the girls in the dresses.

Toby nodded, "Those are gorgeous." He told Spencer.

"Thanks Tobes." She smiled, pecking his lips.

"You're welcome, my lady." Toby replied swooping her up. Spencer giggled, putting her arms around his neck.

"I have to go back tomorrow." Spencer groaned. "I don't want to."

"It's going to be okay, Spence. It's to help you." Toby replied.

"I know, but they said it's getting way better." Spencer smiled. "And if it keeps going at the rate it is, I'm almost done."

"That's wonderful, Spencer!" Toby grinned. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Still a little weak, but better than last year." Spencer answered.

Toby set her down on her feet and kissed her forehead, "I can't wait. Just a few more months."

"I know, I can't wait to be your wife." Spencer giggled.

* * *

The girls were all out for lunch, and Toby was getting his groomsmen stuff with Caleb, Ezra, and a friend from work, his name was John. They had been really good friends for awhile.

"So how's wedding planning?" Hanna asked.

"It's great, I'm almost done. I just need a few more wedding favors." Spencer replied.

"I'm glad." Emily smiled. "So how's cancer's butt? Is it bruised?"

"It's more than that. I haven't told Toby, but I'm done. I want to tell him on our wedding day. They just check me once a month." Spencer grinned.

"Spencer, that's awesome!" Emily exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Aria asked, with a wide smile.

Spencer nodded. "Please don't tell him. Because if it comes back before the wedding, I don't want him to have to go through that."

"I wouldn't think of it." Hanna told her. "I'm so happy for you."

"Are you guys planning to have children?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, I think. We froze my eggs in late February, so we'll see." Spencer admitted.

"Ew." Hanna commented. "Just the thought of frozen babies."

The girls rolled their eyes. "So how's college, you're still doing it online, right?" Emily questioned

Spencer nodded. "Yep, and it's great. It gives me something to do."

"And your parents?" Aria wondered.

"They're good. And getting old." Spencer chuckled.

"It's nice to see you mostly back to normal, and you're hair is getting longer! Last time I saw you it was _at_ your shoulders." Hanna commented.

"Yeah, I know! It's growing fast." Spencer replied. "Well, I have to go, the boys are done, and I promised Toby I'd spend the rest of the day with him."

* * *

Spencer had fallen asleep watching a movie with Toby on the couch. He was sitting up right, while her head was in his lap. He stroked her hair while watching the rest of _Divergent. _No wonder why she fell asleep, Spencer was never the one for ulcers.

When the movie had ended, he was relieved, one, because it was really loud and he was afraid Spencer would wake up, two, it was a very intense movie. And it had a love story, and he was a man. Well, still is.

It had been quite the lazy day. She had come home from lunch with junk food and a red box movie. Which turned out to be dumb, so they settled for the pirated movie. It was old, and he remembered watching it with her when it first came out, but he forgot most of it.

He turned the television off, and stared down at Spencer. Toby started daydreaming about their wedding, and their future. He closed the "kids" door, but kept the key. He didn't know would Spencer's cancer with her fertility, but he was okay with that.

There's always adoption, right? And they agreed if she ever was infertile, they'd adopt. Even though Spencer wanted to go through a treacherous nine months, but who was she to blame?

She had fallen asleep half way through the movie, mostly because she remembered everything, it didn't surprise Toby. But he was glad, she had been working her but off, with chemo, and wedding planning, and shopping.

She had changed a lot, since she found out she had leukemia, she had gained weight, just enough to make her look healthy, but she was still very thin. Her hair was past her shoulders, she was a lot more lively, and she had the color back in her face.

And she was _happy. _She was almost back to the old Spencer, the one who didn't let anything get in her way, and in a way, he hoped she stayed like this. With a little bit more common sense, so she can take care of herself, no matter how selfish she thinks she is.

Which in reality, she's not. He can use multiple words to describe her, but selfish is never going to be one. Because she still outs people she loves before herself, no matter how she's feeling. And Toby knows, Spencer will be changed forever, but she came out stronger, if that was even possible.

And he was _so _proud of her. He acted like a total jerk, and he didn't deserve Spencer, but she came back to him anyway, because she could never hate him. She's tried before, but she always ends up in his arms. But Toby doesn't mind.

But the thing that's changed the most, was the shine in her eyes, her passion for fighting, and the way she treated others. Even with the whole Alison incident, she still invited her over, and she treated people with more care, and savored the moment. Because she didn't know when her time was up. It could be two years, two months, two years, or two decades. Everyone hoped for two decades, or more, but only life knows.

And now, she was good. She wished she could stay like this forever, in Toby's arms, cancer free, and even though Toby doesn't know that, she was happy for once, in a long time. She was getting married in only a couple of months, she was healthy, and _enjoying _life. And that was more then she could ask for.

* * *

**I actually really like the last 12ish paragraphs. So only two more chapters! I don't know when I will do the sequel. I might not until September or October because I'm starting high-school. And I have no idea what it'll be like.**

**Fluffy Tazzy: It's actually really fun to reply to you, and I try to go through everything everyone says, so it does tend to be long…**

**I curse in my head a lot. Like a lot, a lot. Probably too much for my own good. But I don't like saying it out loud, I just feel really guilty. And there's 5th graders that have used the "f" bomb more than their age, and I'm all "Dang nabbit!" **

**My future husband has to be really patient, well I'm very patient, I go with the flow and everything, but I don't come off that way, if that makes sense. I do prefer things at a faster pace, but if they're slow I couldn't care less. And my wedding will probably short too. Although I'm patient, I hate standing for an hour repeating people.**

**My whole family had phones (I'm the youngest) so my parents wanted to give me one. And I was the only one at the school, so incase of emergencies I needed it. Which I had a few, my mom tended to show up an hour and half after school ended.**

**I am excited, I just don't want to put my hopes to high. Been there done that. And when the Halloween episode for season four, I _knew _Ezra was "A" when he was walking away from the shop the girls were in. Because pf the way his hands were in his pockets. I know it's weird, but it's true.**

**I loved Samara, and rumors/spoilers are stupid. Half of them aren't true. There was one where the horse trainer was named Patrick, but it was way off, and there's one going around that Aria or Spencer will get pregnant. Just why? Where do these people get these ideas? And Rosewood need better cops, like the ones on the I.D. channel. The old one that says "If you murder someone, I _will _find you." Or something.**

**I know, but I don't want it to run too long, and it seems like a good time to end it. And spoiler: there will be children. It's just a matter of fact if they're biological or not. I already know, and I'm predictable, so… yeah.**

**Toothaches suck, and I have braces, so all of my teeth are sore at once. Ibuprofen is my best friend. And that was really long. **

**Spobylover1237: And what are you going to do? Although you already know I live in Oregon, so that narrows it down A LOT. Bad Toby is really fun to write, and Taylor Swift has a lot of break up songs, so it works out perfectly. And I'm excited to ride "Picture To Burn" because it involves his truck, an angry Spencer, and a girl I have to come up with. And he's a big jerk in it. AND THE SPOBY WEDDING IS COMING UP! Although, it won't get too much into detail because I've written two already… *sighs* How was your day? What's your middle name? I need to know things. Wait you're Canadian, can you speak French?**

**Guest: To the one who wrote, "hekjdsgilsjdglkfdjgdlkf LOV ETISISISSIIS" Can you translate that into English please? I'm having a hard time with etisisissiis….**

**Arubagirl0926: Just look up orange and yellow bridesmaids dresses on Google. The one that fits the description the most is the one. And I thing Summer Wedding Dresses is what I looked up for Spencer's. I think it's the fourth, but it changes.**

**Emilee: Better Spencer is good to write. And the wedding will be a crappy chapter, because I'm tired of writing wedding chapters. And writing in general.**

**Guest: I update only on THURSDAYS. And thank you.**

**For any other guests who say "update please" I UPDATE EVERY THURSDAY. NOT WEDNESDAY, OR FRIDAY, OR TUESDAY, OR ANY OTHER DAY BUT THURSDAY. THURSDAY. THURSDAY THUUUURRRSSSDAAAAY.**

**Sorry for that. *Composes self* I found Divergent online. Sooo yeah. I'm a happy person. Btw, it is Thursday for me, I live in the Pacific North West, and I have one hour until it's Friday.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy second to last chapter! I'm super excited to post the Taylor Swift one-shots, and my new story, but I'm not sure when they'll be up. Now, may wedding bells ring ;)**

* * *

Spencer stood nervously with her dad. Emily and John walked down after _Never Stop-Wedding Addition _by Safety Suit started. The groomsman had simple tuxes, black jacket and pants, white button and down, but with ties that matched the bridesmaid dresses.

Aria and Ezra walked down next, all the girls looked beautiful, Spencer thought. As Hanna and Caleb made their way down, Spencer got more nervous.

When Toby saw Spencer coming down the aisle, his breath caught in his throat. _I will never stop losing my breath. _Spencer smiled as she walked towards Toby, her smiled turned into a grin when her dad handed her off.

They said their vows, not without tears, and it was truly amazing. "I now pronounce you husband, and wife." The pastor announced. "You may kiss the bride."

They chose a field for their wedding, it was secluded, so nobody they didn't know would be there, but the grass was perfectly green. They had white chairs, and a white arch with yellow and orange decorations.

It was perfect weather, not too hot, but not too cold, and with a slight breeze. Family members and friends clapped as they made their down the as a married couple.

The reception a slight walk away, there was a stone path leading it. Everyone ate their lunch and talked for a bit before the D.J. announced their first dance.

Spencer and Toby started swaying as _Bless the Broken Road _played. "I have something to tell you." Spencer whispered in Toby's ear.

He spun her around, before replying, "What is it?"

"The cancer's gone. I've been cancer free since we got the dresses. I wanted to surprise you." She told him.

Toby stared at her, "Are you serious?" Spencer nodded, he picked up and spun her around, but making look part of the dance. "That's wonderful."

Spencer giggled, and rested her head on his shoulder, when the song was over they had a few songs before the father-daughter dance.

Peter took her daughter's hand after _When She Loved Me _started playing. "I'm proud of you, sweetie."

"Thanks dad." Spencer grinned.

"So what did you tell Toby? He seemed ecstatic." Peter asked.

"I'm cancer free." She admitted.

"You are?" He exclaimed. "That's wonderful!"

Spencer chuckled, "That's what Toby said."

"I'm glad you have someone like him." Peter sighed.

"Me too, dad. Me too."

* * *

"How's it feel? Being married?" Aria asked.

"It feels great." Spencer sighed, her hand intertwined with Toby's.

"It's toast time!" The D.J. announced, Hanna went up first.

"First, I'd like to steal everyone's first line, congratulations to Spencer and Toby." Hanna started. "Second, Spencer has been my best friend for as long as I remember. She always stands up for me, and out of our group she was always the strongest." She continued. "And seeing her happy, with the man of her dreams, makes me happy. And Spencer's been through a lot, but has come out a stronger person.

"And today has been nothing but perfect, but I expect nothing less from her. It's been an amazing celebration about two people's love for each other. So again, congratulations to Spencer and Toby."

The crowd clapped as Hanna gave the microphone to Emily. "Even though Hanna said it first, I'll say it again, and hopefully everyone will. So congratulations to Spencer and Toby, for this beautiful wedding on this beautiful day.

"I've had so many memories with both of these people, Toby helped me come out, and Spencer helped me with homework, life problems, and more, but never asked anything in return. But today isn't talking about how well I know them, it's about their love.

"Spencer and Toby, as a couple, have been through many obstacles, and when they were about to give up, they took a deep breath and got right back up together. Something I wish I could do with my significant other.

"And they're so in love, I don't think they've fallen out, since they've fallen in. And life hasn't been the easiest on the couple. In fact, most couples would split up after all they've been through. But they go head first, together. And I admire that."

The crowd cheered, and finally Aria took the stage. "First, this wedding is beautiful, and _second _congrats to Spencer and Toby." Aria started, making people chuckle. "I have no idea how a wedding can be this perfect, but now Spencer has an incredible story to tell future children, and friends.

"And I'm so incredibly proud of the couple that has brought us together today, like Emily said they've been through a lot, more than any two people should have.

"And look where they are now? At their wedding, obviously, and I couldn't be happier for them. Everyone had their doubts about their relationship from time to time, but at the end of the day, everyone also knew, they'd make it out.

"So here we are, at the end of their metaphorical tunnel, and at their metaphorical light." Aria continued, making more people chuckle. "Yeah, I'm really glad you think it's funny, it really wasn't meant to be." She deadpanned, making people laugh.

"But I'm excited to see where they take their married life, and I hope it's to the grave." She finished, making the crowd chuckle again.

A few more songs played, and it was time to cut the cake. The decided on a vanilla cake with chocolate chips and vanilla icing, it had orange and yellow edible flowers going diagonally up the cake. They cut it, and fed each other the first bite.

After cake they had wedding pictures, they went by a willow tree, and since it was still light out, the lighting was perfect. Toby held Spencer bridal style for a few pictures, because it seemed appropriate. Another Spencer had her elbow rest on Toby's shoulder, and leaning for a more humorous picture.

Toby cupped Spencer's cheeks and kissed her forehead for the next photos, and then Spencer took Toby's hand and looked back at him, making it look like she was leading them somewhere. The last few were of them kissing. Toby's hands were around her waist, and hers were around his neck.

"This day has been amazing." Toby murmured against her hair.

Spencer looked up at him, "It has, and I'm Spencer Cavanaugh now."

"That sounds perfect." He grinned

"It does." She agreed, kissing him.

* * *

The reception didn't end until late at night. At around 11 p.m. they made their way to a hotel, and spent the night there. They were leaving for their honeymoon in the morning so they decided it'd be easier.

Toby had troubles getting her dress untied, but it was all uphill from there. "You look beautiful."

Spencer had already unbuttoned his coat, and taken off his jacket, "You don't look too bad yourself." She replied before connecting their lips.

"Good morning beautiful." Toby grinned the next morning.

"Morning husband." She giggled. "We have to get ready."

Toby nodded, Emily came by their hotel room to pick up the wedding dress, and Toby's tux, so they didn't have to worry about it on their vacation.

They rushed to the airport, they decided they'd go to Paris for their honeymoon, and they were almost too excited. Spencer had slept the whole flight, with her head on Toby's shoulder.

Toby played with her hands, with his head resting on hers. And he decided, if he died _right then _it wouldn't be too bad, as long as Spencer died with him, of course since they were on a plane, and if he died, it's probably be of a crash, so Spencer wouldn't have choice.

Toby kissed Spencer's head before resting his back on hers and falling asleep.

* * *

**Wedding chapter = complete! I really hope you like it, and I know there isn't much dialogue, and I know it's short…**

**Guest: Haha, thanks for the English this time, and thank you!**

**Fluffy Tazzy: Before I respond to whatever it is you wrote, I'm going to miss writing essays, so you better read one of my other stories. (You don't have to…) I love reading what you have to say, even though most of it isn't relevant to my story. *shrugs***

**If I sass my parents, I can say goodbye to everything, well just my mom. My dad is too nice to punish me, but my mom is a little Asian lady, which are worse than big black ladies. **

**Same here, I can't do something for a long time, which is why it's so hard to write chapters in one sitting, but I wrote this one, but not without distractions. And my legs would get tired from standing there, but I want my wedding to be outside, so at least I'll have fresh air. I'd kiss my soon-to-be-husband or husband in the middle of his "I do." Actually no, that seems desperate. **

**Well my brother and sister were in middle school, and I was still in elementary, but we go to the same school. Which I'm going to be in high school in less than a month, so that's exciting. My grandma lives in California, (I live in Oregon) and my Oma (I'm part Dutch/Indonesian, so it's a culture thing.) Lives in Vegas. She's an even smaller Asian lady.**

**Really? I didn't like that episode, it upset me that everyone's significant other (Even Ezra) made sure they were okay that night, and Toby didn't call Spencer. (At least I don't think.) Or Emily and Paige, but I don't remember much of it… I watch scary movies with my mom all the time, so it wasn't that scary to me… Heh.**

**Samara really is awesome, and making one of them pregnant is a really dumb idea. It's just like "Hey "A" I have another target for you, and it makes me super venerable. " And I've actually heard that Sasha said someone had a twin sister, but whatever, I don't care. **

**Last time I went to the orthodontist they said I might have to get four teeth pulled, on the 18th she's deciding, so fingers crossed. I've had braces since March 31st, and I have one of the expander thingies in my mouth as we speak. And it's a food magnet. And I hate it. My mom said she had braces for 5 years, I couldn't do that… It sounds awful.**

**I feel like these just keep getting longer…..**

**Emilee: Haha, I know. But I'll power through it! **

**Spobylover1237: Thank you… I'll call you by your middle name, *checks how to spell it 15 times* Adjopumaa. Just so you know, it's not a word on office word… And you can call me Abby or Abs or Abigail. My mom calls me Abigiggle, or peanut. But don't call me peanut… I'm 14. And I hope you have another great day! I hope you had fun at Canada's Wonderland, the name reminds me of Candy Land, so I'll call it that. Yeah, I know French is one of the main languages so that's why I asked, and I know not all of Canada speaks it. Hah, I'm going into 9th grade, so now I know at least one of my reviewers is younger than me… And I'm glad you'll read my "Taylor Swift thang." And I'm trying to pick the happiest songs, but I do put my twist on them, and I don't do the whole song. So maybe break up songs will actually be really happy! Thanks for always reviewing though!**

**Arubagirl0926: Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10 End

**Fun story, I wrote about half this chapter, and then word crashed. I had to re-install it and I lost all of it. And I was so mad. But the worse thing is, it saved a different document, that was not saved, but did not save what I originally wrote. **

**So I'm sorry if this is terrible, and you hate it, and it sucks. I promise you, what I had been much better. (P.S. I know I should save them, but I was working on them, I stopped to take a break and ****_boom _****it crashed.)**

**So here you go, a chapter written at 8:49 p.m. on Wednesday.**

* * *

**A year and a couple of months later:**

"Toby?" Spencer called from the couch, putting down the magazine she was reading.

"Yeah Spence?" Toby replied, still invested in his book. She rolled her eyes. Her silence made him look up, "What?"

"I'm bored." She admitted.

"Well, we can go to a movie, or maybe go shop—"

"No, I'm bored with life." She told him.

"What do you mean?"

"I think I'm ready, _we're _ready for a baby." She answered.

Toby's eyes widened, and a smile spread on his face, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I mean, I've been cancer free for over a year-and-a-half, and the doctor said I'm still fertile."

"Well, um okay." He replied, not really knowing what else to say.

Spencer nodded, "You're making this awkward!"

Toby chuckled, "I don't know what else to say!"

"Why not start with, "When do we start?" in that low, seductive voice of yours?" Spencer suggestive, walking over to him.

"Well when _do _we start?" He whispered standing up, pulling her into a kiss.

"Now." Spencer replied.

* * *

Spencer groaned looking down. She threw the white stick in the garbage, and put her head in her hands. "Spence?"

Spencer looked up and saw Toby, "It's negative, for the fifth time."

"Hey," He comforted. "It'll be okay. You just need to relax."

"Toby—" She started.

"We'll try again tonight." He promised.

"It's not going to work. But it's our last shot before I start bleeding out my baby lining."

Toby chuckled. "Sounds lovely."

"These past five months have been so long." Spencer complained.

"Spencer, it's going to be fine. We _are _going to have a baby. Biologically or not." He reassured her.

"But I want the experience of pregnancy and giving birth." She told him, hiding her face, clearly embarrassed.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Spence. I want to be in the hospital room, holding your hand while you shout mean things to me."

Spencer laughed lightly, wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry, I'm such a baby." Spencer laughed again, "No pun intended."

So that night they tried, like Toby promised. He pulled her close as they both panted heavily. He kissed her lips again, Spencer responded by turning her body so she was on her side, and putting her hand on his cheek.

Spencer climbed on top of him, and once again, they fell into each other.

"Do you feel any different?" Toby asked, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm too tired to think. Or do anything else." She replied, snuggling close to him, with her head on his chest.

"I love you." He mumbled into her hair.

"I love you too." She yawned, before drifting off into Dreamland.

* * *

"Toby! Toby! Toby! Toby!" Spencer exclaimed jumping up and down, he had heard her squeal from the bathroom and heard her light footsteps run into the kitchen.

"Yes?" He chuckled, putting the rag he just used to dry his hands down.

"Look!" She exclaimed, giving him the slim stick, which had two pink lines.

He looked up at Spencer with a wide grin on his face, "We're having a baby!" He picked Spencer up and twirled her around.

"We're having a baby." Spencer repeated once Toby put her back down.

Toby kissed her forehead, "I love you, so much."

"I love you too." Spencer giggle, hugging him. "I'm going to be a mom."

"You'll be the best mother ever." Toby told her.

"And you'll be the sweetest, most kind, and amazing dad ever." Spencer shot back, looking up at him.

**3 months pregnant:**

"Morning sickness sucks." Spencer groaned. "But, I'm so grateful to be pregnant. I shouldn't really complain."

"You're allowed to complain Spence, it's all part of the pregnancy." He chuckled. "Have you told the girls?"

"Yep, but I had to do it over the phone, which sucks, I had just found out after spring break."

"I can't wait until October." Toby sighed. "Our peanut will be here."

"Our peanut isn't due until the end of October, you know." Spencer remarked. "But I can't wait either."

"What do you think peanut is? A girl or a boy? I think it's a girl."

"No, peanut id definitely a boy." Toby replied.

Spencer chuckled, "How about, if it's a girl, we name her Olivia, and a boy we can name him Oliver?"

"You're already considering names?" He questioned.

"It's never too early." She told him. "Just answer the question."

"Deal, I like both of those names." He smiled.

**6 months pregnant:**

Spencer and Toby found out the gender a little less than a month ago, they were expecting Oliver Cooper Cavanaugh in just three months.

Spencer's morning sickness had gone away, but was replaced by a very sensitive nose. She couldn't stand the smell of anything sweet. But she craved sweets, fruit would just have to do.

"I like it." Spencer complimented at the leaf-green nursery. They decided to have an earthy themed nursery. They had "Oliver" in brown painted letters above the brown crib. "It looks great, Toby."

"I'm glad you like it." Toby smiled, "Now we wait until October."

"Are you happy? With a boy?" Spencer questioned.

"Of course I am!" Toby exclaimed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know." Spencer shrugged. "I always thought you'd want a princess to spoil."

"I would be happy if we were having a girl, but for now, we need to buy baseballs and footballs." Toby replied.

"You want more kids, right? Like in the future, maybe when Oliver turns three or four." Spence wondered.

"Of course, but you, my friend, need some sleep. Why are you asking these questions?"

"Because we've never really discussed it before." Spencer shrugged again.

"Oh." Toby nodded, understanding. "Well, right now, we are still working on our first baby."

"I know." Spencer smiled, "And I can't wait to see him."

"Me neither, Spence." He kissed her lightly, "Me neither."

**9 months pregnant:**

"Happy Halloween to you too." Spencer groaned, clutching her stomach. "You really know how to knock on doors, don't you?"

"Trick or treat." Toby came into the room, the night before Spencer had started her contractions. They were still pretty far apart.

"Hey Tobes." Spencer smiled.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Fine, I think it'd be cool to have him on Halloween. He still had 15 hours."

"Do you want to head to the hospital? They're getting closer, right?"

Spencer nodded, "Let's just wait a little longer."

Toby agreed, sitting beside her on the bed. And an hour later, a very progressive hour, Spencer insisted they go to the hospital.

Toby notified her parents, and his, and all their family and friends. They were about to have a baby.

* * *

They hooked her up to multiple machines, Spencer was dilating fast, which she very much appreciated. "How far along am I?" She groaned, the past few hours had been terrible, and full of pain.

"Actually, even though you've only been here for about three-and-a-half hours, you're ready to push." The nurse smiled. "Your little man really wants to see his parents."

Spencer nodded as she saw more people in scrubs come in, Toby helped her in the pushing position, holding her foot and hand. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"More than." Spencer tried to smile, but the pain made it fade away.

"Okay, on your next contraction, you are going to push." A nurse announced.

It could've been seconds, minutes, or hours later, Toby didn't know. But he heard a strong set of screams and cries, and saw limbs swinging up and down. "He's here." He cried.

The nurses put their little boy on Spencer's chest, "Welcome to the world, Oliver." She whispered.

The next few hours were a blur, consisting of cutting the umbilical cord, friends and family going in and out, and loud cried from their new baby boy. Spencer and Toby couldn't be happier, just looking at the tiny baby they made together, made them love each other more as well.

Oliver had opened his eyes a few hours after birth, he fell asleep once they set him in Spencer's arms, but when he did wake, he looked almost exactly like Toby. With his blue eyes, to his dimpled chin, and he was absolutely perfect in Toby's and Spencer's eyes.

* * *

The first night they brought him home was a struggle, Spencer and Toby had their first big fight as a married couple. Eventually they agreed that they needed sleep, and running on just a few hours wasn't the best idea for making decisions.

So a few minutes after the fight, they had fallen asleep together on their bed, with Oliver in the co-sleeper.

That was pretty much the only fight they had for the most part. The rest weren't anything too big, or serious. It'd be about who was going to make dinner, whose turn it was to turn off the light, and most of them ended up in laughter.

When Oliver was three months old, he rolled from his back to his belly. He was a happy baby too. He smiled big, and giggled at everything. And it was Oliver that kept the two going, he was always the light when they felt down.

When he turned six months old, he learned how to crawl, it was a big moment for Spencer and Toby. They were incredibly proud of their blue-eyed baby boy. And with each passing minute of being parents, their love grew stronger.

So when they fought, which wasn't often, but every couple had their fights, they always took a deep breath and revealed their feelings about how they felt, and it worked.

At nine months, Oliver learned how to say "baba," "mama," and "dada." Much to Toby's disappointment, he had said "mama." first.

And when Oliver turned one, it had been a bittersweet day. Their little boy was already one, but they wanted him to stay little, and their baby, but he just had to grow up.

A few weeks after his birthday, he finally mastered walking, and eating with a spoon. He was growing right before Spencer and Toby's eyes, and before they knew it, he was two.

He could now speak a little over fifty words, and his favorite word was, as every two-year-olds. "no."

And he knew exactly how to use it, and when to run away from his parents. They now knew why they called it "terrible-two's."

"Toby, I need to talk to you." Spencer mumbled, they had just put Oliver down for bed, Toby was still looking down at his son before looking up at Spencer.

He followed Spencer to the bathroom, and she handed him another positive pregnancy. They weren't ready for another baby, it wasn't planned, and frankly he could understand was so nervous.

"We can do this Spence." He comforted.

A few months later they found out they were having another boy. And they had both had been excited since their first appointment for him, but when Spencer was home with Oliver and Toby was at work she felt a sharp pain.

"Mommy?" Oliver questioned.

Spencer felt a warm liquid spilling from her "down there." She had called Toby, and about an hour and a half later, they found out Spencer had miscarried. Spencer had been a mess for the first few days, but about two weeks after she accepted it.

And Halloween came around once again, marking Oliver's third birthday. By now they could tell he was much like Toby. He cared for everybody at the pre-school they had registered him for, and he loved to build with his building blocks.

And in late March they found out, this time planned, they were pregnant. And they would have a new baby in mid-December.

This time they had waited to see the gender, and on December 25th (they had a thing for holiday babies) they welcomed their little girl, Noelle Holly Cavanaugh. Her named seemed appropriate for the holidays, and it was the best Christmas gift anyone could ask for.

Noelle looked exactly like Spencer, which was fine with her, since Oliver looked like Toby. And they cherished every moment with her.

And that was their happily ever after.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Okay?**

**So, this is the sad part of goodbye, but there will be a sequel. Anyway, the holiday thing just came to me as I wrote it, as for the miscarriage, I didn't want to dwell on it, but everything seemed too perfect.**

**By the way, they were going to name him Charles, because I love that name and Charles Trippy. He's pretty bomb.**

**So, I hate goodbye's, so I'll say see you later! The sequel will be more about them as a family, and pick up where this left off, and you will get to read Noelle grow up and say her first words too. And I meant Holly like "Haul out the holly, put up the tree before my spirit falls again" I'm cheesy. I know.**

**Guest: Thank you, and the first one-shot is up! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Spobylover1237: Haha, I won't, it's too hard to spell anyway. And yes, my mom calls me Abigiggle, which is funny, because it was a nickname for another Abigail in my fifth grade class. My teacher gave us all nicknames, I was Big AL, because AL are my initials. I hated it since I'm actually really tiny. I'm around 88 pounds and going into high-school. Have fun leaving the country! Thanks for all of your reviews!**

**Fluffy Tazzy: Haha, yeah I feel the same way. Even though we're 7 years apart, (sorry to make you feel old.) **

**My mom, despit her 5'2 (Although she says shes 5'3) height, can be really intimidating. She yelled at a guy for reading a love poem to her. I would too though. And now that I think of it, I now know why U hate sap. My parents don't really show affection, and they only married-couple thing they do is live together and have children. Other than that, you would think they are really good friends. But I don't mind.I got my mom's shortness. I'm 5'0, and not even 90 pounds, I'm an itty bitty human being. **

**I force myself to stay on task while writing, if I don't it'll take a week to get a chapter done. So, yeah. I tend to write other things for other stories… It's a real problem. And did I tell you I got an award for "Most Likely to be Abducted by Aliens?" I think I did, I'm too lazy to find out. But I did, and it was a class vote… Whoops.**

**I've lived in one city all my life. Salem, Oregon, so I never went through switching schools except pre-school to elementary, elementary to middle, and middle to high. But that's it, and I think I have relatives in New York, and Indonesia and The Netherlands. And I've never met my grandpas. They both died when I was a baby. My mom's dad of lung cancer, and my dad's dad of brain cancer… Cancer sucks.**

**I liked the most recent episode, and most of Season 5. I think I hated the third episode, I remember being bored. ALISON WASN'T IN THE EPISODE AND I WAS EXTREMELY HAPPY. I hate her, I always have and I always will. But Spencer and the brick. I laughed when Emily (I think it was) said "Put the brick down." You don't hear that everyday. But she looked like she was going to cry, I was kind of confused.**

**It would be interesting if we were wrong and one of them ends up pregnant. And I've heard Toby had a twin brother. Which would be awful for Spencer, like would if she kissed the wrong one? (I just laughed at myself…)**

**I do have to get four teeth pulled, which sucks, put I have the retainer for the expander thing, and it turns out I really didn't need it. But that's okay, going through all that pain, but hearing I need four teeth pulled out was the right choice is always fun to hear. Not. **

**Haha, I was at camp when my siblings had their wisdom teeth pulled, and apparently my sister started screaming in her medically-induced sleep. When I came home my sister and brother looked like chipmunks. **

**Are replied might be getting too long, but I'm blaming it on you. You're the one who gave me the really long review, and then I replied a really long reply, so I guess it's kind of my fault. Dang it.**

**Thanks again, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Arubagirl0926: Thank you, and thanks for reviewing!**

**Emilee: Thank you so much! I loved your reviews!**


End file.
